E se a história fosse outra
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Se Bellatrix tivesse escolhido Sirius em vez de Voldemort, como seria a vida deles, e se James e Lily tivessem sobrevivido aquela fatidica noite de 31 de Outubro. Dedicada a duas pessoas: Sophie Potter Malfoy e DanielaMPotter.
1. Chapter 1

1

Aos 17 anos Sirius e Bellatrix fogem de casa para ficarem juntos...

_"Eu amo-te, aconteça o que acontecer.... anda vamos embora, já não aguento mais isto, não aguento ter de estar perto daquele idiota sangue-puro que os meus pais tanto ambicionam, de ter de estar contra ti constantemente, já chega Sirius, eu amo-te e não vou mais esconder isto, podes ter a certeza"__  
__"Oh Bella não sabes o quanto eu esperei por isto, mas tens a certeza, nós vamos ser explusos da familia e ..."__  
__Bellatrix calou-o com um beijo profundo, caregado de amor e luxuria, contudo e sempre apaixonado.__  
__"Sim eu amo-te e quero ficar contigo para sempre"_

Um ano depois  
_"Eu Sirius Black aceito-te a ti, Bellatrix Black como minha legitima esposa e prometo amar-te e respeitar-te até ao fim dos meus dias" - Sirius pôs a alinça fina no dedo dela_

_"Eu Bellatrix Black aceito-te a ti, Sirius Black como meu legitimo marido e prometo amar-te e respeitar-te até ao fim dos meus dias" - Concluiu ela com um sorriso nos labios enquanto terminada de colocar a alinça no dedo de Sirius_

_"Então, pelo poder que me é consedido declaro-vos marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva"_

Dez meses depois

_Dia 28 de Julho de 1980__  
__"Oh meu amor ela é linda... Diana, parece que ainda não acredito, Bella a nossa filha é linda..."_

_"Sirius, ela têm os teus olhos" - Disse ela com um sorriso - "Observa"_

Um ano depois

_Em grimmauld Place__  
__"Bella a guerra acabou, o Voldemort desapareceu" - Disse Sirius entusiastico - "Acabou meu amor, somos livres"_

_Ela sorriu aliviada e beijou-a.___

_Em Godric Hollws__  
__"Lily, Lily, Harry, Sofia, meus amores" - Disse James que acabará de entrar em casa "Acabou, o Voldemort morreu!!"__  
__"Oh James eu amo-te... meu amor, não sabes como estou feliz por estarmos vivo e pelo Voldemort ter sucumbido"___

_Onze anos depois__  
__"É hoje é hoje que vamos para a escola"__  
__Duas garotas diferentes, uma ruiva e outra de cabelos negro conversavam algremente.___

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------___

_Esta fic contém a história de James e Lily se não tivessem morreido, a vida de Harry e Sofia (irmã gemea de Harry) com os pais, e a vida de Bellatrix e Sirius se ela tivesse escolhido o amor em vez de Voldmort, e da filha de ambos, Diana._


	2. Chapter 2

2

- Mãe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Gritou Diana do cimo das escadas

- Sim Diana? – Disse Bellatrix em voz baixa enquanto se dirigia ao quarto da filha

Abriu a porta e olhou para Diana, ele tinha acabado de completar os onze anos, iria pela primeira vez para Hogwarts.

Diana tinha uns olhos azuis cinzento iguais aos dos pais, cabelos negros encaracolados, tinha a pele morena e por sinal era lindíssima, como uma beleza muito característica dela, acompanhada pela arrogância subtil da mãe e a coragem e lealdade do pai. Diana era uma mistura de ambos, uma força da natureza, indomável mas bela.

Bellatrix acordou do transe momentâneo e olhou de novo, Diana corria o quarto todo em busca de algo mas que Bellatrix ainda não perceberá o que era.

- Perdeste alguma coisa, Diana?

- Não! – Disse Diana embora continua-se de um lado para o outro – Quer dizer sim! Bem mais ou menos, eu não sei ao certo, mas faço uma ideia, embora não exacta, onde está a minha camisola vermelha?

- A frente do teu nariz – Respondeu Bellatrix sentando-se na frente do espelho do tocador – Em cima da cadeira

- Obrigado mãe! – Disse ela depositando um beijo na face da mãe

- Despacha-te! Se não nem amanhã vamos a Diagon-all!

- Ah! Claro é só eu pentear os meus cabelos, a minha escova!

Diana pegou na escova e penteou rapidamente os cabelos e sorriu para a mãe descendo rapidamente as escadas e indo até ao pai que se encontrava na sala.

- Então, pronta pequena! – Ela sorriu e respondeu animadamente

- Sim!!!!!!!! Vamos as compras, mas eu ainda não recebi a minha carta e …

Nesse momento uma coruja real entra pela sala dos Black e pois na mesa estendendo a pata para Diana retirar a carta, ela abriu-a e leu-a

- Foi aceite em Hogwarts! – Disse ela feliz

- Como era de prever! – Disse a mãe a que acabara de entrar

- Então vamos!? – Disse o pai – Bella estas pronta!

- Sim claro! – Disse ela – Aparatamos?

- É melhor usamos o pó de Flu! Ela ainda é muito nova para aparatar

- Detesto o pó de Flu! – Resmungou ela – Mas a Diana adoraria aparatar, não é querida?

- Claro – Respondeu Diana que agarrou a mão da mãe.

- Só vocês, mesmo – Respondeu Sirius

- Em frente ao banco de Grigotons?

- Sim!

- Um – Diana inspirou fundo – Dois – Apertou a mão da mãe com mais força e esta sorri-lhe – Três! – Diana sentiu um calafrio de repente deu por si a sentir-se apertada mas não abriu os olhos sentiu a mão da mãe a segurar-lhe com mais força, quando deu por si esta a porta do banco de Grigotons, sentiu-se tonta e caiu no chão.


	3. Chapter 3

3

- Vês! – Disse Sirius enquanto olhava para Bellatrix que se encontrava ao pé da filha abaixada - Devíamos ter vindo pelo pó de Flu!

- Chato! – Resmungou ela – Estas bem, Diana?

- Sim mãe, estou – Disse ela

- Anda cá – Disse-lhe o pai pegando-a ao colo – Vamos dar uma volta!

- Eu vou ao banco! – Disse Bellatrix – Vocês podem ir, encontramo-nos na loja da madame Malkin.

- Sim! – Disse ele – Até já

Bellatrix seguiu para o banco enquanto Sirius e a filha foram andando pela rua, Diana e Sirius divertiram-se a ver as montar e prestaram uma grande atenção a nova vassoura em exposição.

- Pai podias dar-me! Nimbus dois mil!

- A tua mãe matava-me! – Disse ele – Engolia-me vivo!

- Por favor – Ela fez beicinho – E desde de quando é que tu fazes o que a mãe quer?

- Diana Bellatrix Black! – Disse ele fazendo-a dar uma gargalhada.

- Consegues sempre o que queres – Disse ele – És tão persuasiva quanto a tua mãe!

- Pois, pois – Disse ela - Mas sabes que eu quero ficar nos Gryffindor! Onde reina a ousadia, o cavalheirismo e a coragem!

- Ai que belos exemplos Sr. Black! – Disse uma voz autoritária e fina

- MÃE! – Gritou Diana – Já chegaste!

- Sim Diana – Disse ela – Ainda estas no colo do teu pai? – Olhou desta para o marido – Depois admira-te que ela seja mimada!

- Eu não sou mimada – Disse Diana – Sou uma Black, o que aos olhos dos comuns mortais possa parecer mimo é personalidade!

Os pais mandaram uma gargalhada sonora enquanto o pai a pousava no chão e se dirigia a uma loja deixando as duas sozinhas.

- Vamos primeiro mandar fazer os teus mantos, senhora Gryffindor! – Disse Bellatrix enquanto a filha lhe dava a mão.

Seguiram até a uma pequena loja onde havia várias vestes bruxas na mostra Diana pode ler ainda na porta "Madame Malkin. Capas para todas as ocasiões"

Diana e Bellatrix entraram na loja onde encontraram uma mulher baixa e atarracada vestida de malva.


	4. Chapter 4

4

- Boa dia! – Disse a mulher sorridente – É para Hogwarts, certo?

- Sim! – Responde Bellatrix secamente, as duas seguiram até a parte de trás da loja, Bellatrix sentou-se numa cadeira enquanto a madame Malkin disse a Diana para ir para cima de um banco, ao seu lado encontrava-se uma rapariga com cabelos castanhos encaracolados e mais ou menos da altura de Diana

- Olá! – Disse Diana para a rapariga – O meu nome é Diana, Diana Black.

- Olá – respondeu a garota que parecia muito simpática – Eu chamo-me Hermione Granger!

- Também vais para Hogwarts, certo?

- Sim! Pela primeira vez

- Eu também!

- Então os teus pais também foram para Hogwarts? – perguntou Diana enquanto observava os alfinetes componham a sua capa dando-lhe a forma desejada.

- Não – disse a rapariga – Os meus pais são Muggles, e os teus?

- Ambos feiticeiros – Disse a rapariga trivialmente – Mas não estou nem preocupada com isso.

- Bem queridas estam ambas prontas – Disse a Madame Malkin entregando um pacote castanho a cada uma.

- Vê-mos nos em Hogwarts? – Perguntou Hermione

- Espero que sim! – Disse ela – Adeus!

- Adeus!

Diana dirigiu-se a mãe que lhe pergunta imediatamente:

- Quem era?

- Uma rapariga – Disse ela – Hermione Granger, muito simpática, também vai para Hogwarts!

- Granger? – Começou Bellatrix pausadamente – Não conheço!

- Há? Ela é filha de Muggles! – Disse Diana

- Pois – Bellatrix suspirou, ela ainda não perdera o habito de não gostar muito de Muggles, mas pelo menos já não lhes chamava sangue de lama. – Onde andara o teu pai! Detesto quando ele desaparece!

- Deve estar com o padrinho! – Respondeu Diana – Estou cheia de saudades da Sofia e do Harry!

- Sim! Como sempre sobra para mim! – Disse Bella


	5. Chapter 5

5

- Olha mãe estam ali! – Diana apontou o dedo para dois homens que se encontravam de varinhas em punho, uma mulher de longos cabelos ruivos encontrava-se com uma menino e com uma menina que aparentava ter a mesma idade de Diana encontrava-se a assistir a cena assustada, Diana sente a mãe a largar-lhe a mão e pegar na varinha enquanto a mulher ruiva fazia o mesmo!

Diana aproxima-se das duas crianças.

Podia-se distinguir perfeitamente de que um dos lados estava Sirius, Bellatrix, James Potter e Lily Potter.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Diana assustada

- Não sei, quando cá cheguei eles já estavam assim! – Disse uma garota de longos cabelos ruivos, olhos verde esmeralda e da mesma altura de Diana, Sofia.

- Harry, tu não sabes?

- Não Di!

Diana voltou a olhar para lá, os homens trocavam acusações e insultos, contra os seus pais e os seus padrinhos estava um homem de cabelos brancos, rosto pontiagudo e olhos azul transparente, ela reconhecia-o, Lucius Malfoy ao seu lado encontrava-se também o seu filho, Draco Malfoy.

Após uma troca de acusações terrível (ninguém no seu perfeito juízo chama a Bellatrix Black Traidora), a discussão lá acabou a ainda combinaram almoçar em casa do Sirius.

Diana e Sofia eram as melhores amigas desde de crianças, davam-se muito bem, desde de pequenas que sonhavam ir para Hogwarts e ir para os Gryffindor.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Lily, Sofia, Harry e James seguiram para a loja da madame Malkin, Diana, Bellatrix e Sirius foram ao Mr. Ollivandre comprar a varinha de Diana.

- Bom dia – Disse um senhor já de idade com um ar de avó bastante simpático

- Olá! – Respondeu Diana pouco confortável, a aperceber-se que Mr. Ollivandre olhava para os pais mas o seu espanto foi ao ouvir o senhor a falar das varinhas dos pais deles, começou pela do Sirius:

- Parece que ainda foi ontem, Sirius Black, 29 cm, teixo, tendão de dragão, flexível bastante boa para transfigurações!

Olhou em volta e viu Bellatrix ao que disse igualmente:

-Bellatrix Black, 25 cm, salgueiro, pelo de unicórnio fêmea, inflexível e temperamental embora bastante perspicaz para maldições particularmente difíceis.

- Ora, vamos lá – Disse o senhor sorrindo a Diana – onze anos, presumo? – agitou levemente a varinha e apareceram várias fitas métricas que a mediram e uma pena e um pergaminho que apontavam os valores!

- Muito bem, muito bem! – Disse ele – 22 cm, núcleo de pelo de unicórnio, mongo.

Diana apontou a varinha a uma prateleira e ela partiu-se em dois.

- Não – Disse o velho senhor – talvez esta?

Diana apontou a varinha a umas caixas que voaram imediatamente

- Não, também não – Disse ele – A não ser… - entregou então uma varinha a Diana que assim que lhe tocou nas mãos a sua ponta emitiu uma luz amarela.

- Sim é esta – Disse ele – Interessante! Muito interessante!

- O que é interessante – Perguntou rispidamente Bellatrix

- 24 cm, teixo, núcleo de tendão de dragão vermelho, é uma varinha extremamente forte, muito perigosa, mas será capaz de feitos extraordinários.

Mr. Ollivandre pareceu de repente acordar de um transe momentâneo dizendo:

- Foi um prazer vê-los voltem sempre!

Os três saíram dali o mais depressa que puderam sem dar nas vistas, Diana esta pálida e assustada.

- Pai, pai, o que ele queria dizer com aquilo!? – Indagou ela quando estendia os braços ao pai para a levar ao colo.

- Há querida ele estava só a brincar! – Disse ele

- Não deve ter mais nada para fazer! – Disse Bellatrix indignada – Que é que querem!

Diana apertou o pescoço do pai e este sentiu que ela termia.

- Pronto querida, ninguém te vai fazer mal! Nós não vamos deixar fazer te mal! – Disse lhe o pai enquanto Bellatrix afagava os cabelos da filha que deitava algumas lágrimas mas que as secou rapidamente, Diana detestava chorar, tinha saído a mãe nesse aspecto.


	7. Chapter 7

7

- E se nós fossemos comer um gelado, queres? – Perguntou-lhe a mãe

- Sim! – Sirius depositou Diana no chão quando disse

- Vão andando, eu já lá vou ter!

- Onde vais?

- Segredo! – Disse ele piscando o olhou para a filha – Até já!

Diana e Bellatrix dirigiram-se até uma mulher com faces rosada, baixa e gordinha e compraram três gelados, poucos segundos depois Sirius reaparece ao pé delas com um embrulho na mão.

- Pai! – Disse Diana com uma voz demasiado ingénua para ela – O que é isso?

- Curiosa, ein! – Disse ele – Mas pronto, até que é para ti! – Disto isto estendeu-lhe o embrulho que se percebi tratar de uma vassoura, Diana abriu cuidadosamente o embrulho e os seus brilhavam de felicidade ao constar que era a nimbus dois mil que havia visto de manhã cedo.

- Obrigada, obrigada! – Disse ela dando beijinhos no pai que ostentava um sorriso de orelha a orelha

- Não acredito – resmungou Bellatrix baixo – Uma vassoura Sirius Orion Black! Uma vassoura, sabes que eu detesto que ela ande de vassoura!

- Ai Bellatrix! – Disse ele observando a alegria vil da filha – Olha como ela esta feliz!

- Ok! Mas ainda falta comprar os livros, o caldeirão e alguns materiais.

- Então olha! – Disse Sirius – Vocês podem ir comprar os livros que eu compro o resto das coisas, vou ter com vocês a Flourish and Blotts!

- Sim, esta combinado – Disse Bellatrix dando lhe um beijo rápido que Sirius transformou num beijo longo e quente como ele gostava.

Bellatrix sorriu ao observar a filha no ar mandando gargalhadas sonoras!

- Diana desce dai! – Pediu Bellatrix ao que a filha obedeceu imediatamente – Vamos comprar os livros!

Dirigiram-se então a Flourish and Blotts afim de comprar os livros, e como sempre naquela altura do ano a livraria esta cheia de gente, logo demoraram uma eternidade para comprarem os livro de Diana.

- Bom dia! – Disse um jovem graçon dirigindo-se a Bellatrix

- Bom dia! – Disse secamente, farta de ali estar a espera – é para comprar os livros para o primeiro ano de Hogwarts.

- Muito bem – Disse o jovem – Espere um momento

- Olá maninha! – Bellatrix ouviu uma voz fina e elegante e virou-se para confirmar que era

- Narcisa! – Disse Bellatrix falsamente – Como esta a minha estimada irmã?

- Bem! Obrigado – Respondeu a outra tão cinicamente como a primeira

Diana observou a mulher, era muito bonita embora não se parece-se com a sua mãe, era loira e tinha olhos azuis vivo, muito elegante.

- É a tua filha!? – Perguntou a mulher

- Sim – Disse Bellatrix secamente – Porque?

- Olá querida! – Disse a mulher dirigindo-se a Diana.

- Olá – Respondeu ela, aproximando-se da mulher e dando-lhe dois beijos na cara muito timidamente.

Bellatrix rapidamente puxou Diana para trás pondo-a atrás de si

- Senhora os seus livros! – Disse de novo o graçon que reaparecera

- Adeus então Narcisa!

- Adeus Bellatrix

A mulher loira afastou-se e Bellatrix aproximou-se do jovem agora irritada, que até fez o garçon afastar-se de medo

- Quanto é?

- São cinco galeões e um leão.

- Aqui tem!

Diana e Bellatrix saíram da loja e quando cá chegaram fora Diana mandou uma gargalhada e Bellatrix olhou para ela intrigada.


	8. Chapter 8

8

- Porque é que te estas a rir!

- O rapaz ficou a morrer de medo de ti!

Bellatrix sorriu deliciada adorava aquelas cenas.

- Finalmente! Encontrei-vos – Disse Sirius que acabava de chegar carregados de mil coisas

- Já esta tudo? – Perguntou Sirius

- Sim! – Disse Diana

- Não! – Completou Bellatrix – Ainda falta uma coisa!

- O que?

- Esperem um pouco – Disse ela afastando-se

Diana e Sirius esperaram uns quinze minutos até que Bellatrix voltou com uma gaiola na mão, lá dentro trazia uma coruja de penas negras, os olhos eram amarelos, tinha um porte elegante e imponente.

- E para mim? – Perguntou Diana assim que a mãe lhe estendeu a gaiola

- Não é para o pai natal! – Disse Bellatrix sarcasticamente – Claro que é!

- É linda – Disse Diana que acariciava as penas do animal lentamente olhando fascinada.

- Agora sim! – Disse Bellatrix – Vamos!

- Mãe vamos aparatar?! – Pediu Diana

- NÃO! – Disse Sirius determinado – Não, não, não!

- Mas é mais rápido – Disse Bellatrix enquanto beijava levemente o marido – E ela quer?

- Mas depois fica tonta e fraca – Disse ele com um olhar apreensivo

- Por favor – Pediu Diana – Papa!

Sirius derretia-se todo quando Diana o chamava de papa e não conseguia negar nada a filha acabando por concordar.

- Vá! – Disse Bellatrix dando a mão a Diana – Um, dois, três!

Diana voltou a sentir a mesma sensação igual a que tinha sentido de manhã, mas desta vez quando apareceram em casa Diana fez um esforço para não parecer tonta, embora os pais se tivessem percebido, fingiram que não.

- Pai, onde estão as minhas coisas? – Perguntou ela ao pai que se encontrava na sala a ler o profeta diário.

- Em cima da mesa da sala de estar – Disse ele – Já estas a arrumar o malão?

- Sim! – Disse ela – A mãe esta me a ajudar! Porque?

- Oh, nada! – Disse ele – Vais ficar nos Gryffindor! Não é querida

- Ou nos Slytherin! – Ela sorriu subtilmente enquanto Sirius ficava branco – Estava a brincar, eu nunca iria ficar naquela equipa de asquerosos – Diana fez cara de nojo enquanto o pai se ria a bandeiras despregadas

- Asquerosos? – Disse Bellatrix aparecendo atrás da porta – Tens me em muito bela consideração Diana!

- Mãezinha! – Disse Diana numa voz cínica

- E tu riste! – Disse ela enquanto Sirius gargalhava ainda mais

- Tem piada! – Disse ele entre gargalhadas – A filha da Bellatrix Black nos Gryffindor

Bellatrix bufou irritada mas não conseguindo ficar chateada embora Diana se tivesse calado assim que viu a reacção da mãe.

- Calaste? – Perguntou ela enquanto se dirigia a filha, que apenas baixou o olhar.

- Que foi pequena? – Perguntou-lhe o pai enquanto a trazia para o seu colo mas Diana continuava calada.

- Que tens? – Disse Bellatrix enquanto se abaixava junto a filha

- Tu – Diana inspirou fundo – Não ficas chateada comigo se eu for para os Gryffindor?

Bellatrix olhou para Sirius e sorriu de forma cúmplice, olhou de novo para a filha e levantou-lhe a cabeça sorrindo-lhe

- Sabes querida – acariciou-lhe levemente os cabelos – eu não vou ficar chateada se for para os Gryffindor ou para qualquer outra equipa, é a tua vida, as tuas escolhas, eu não devo interferir nelas – Bellatrix sorriu de novo para a filha – Mas é claro que ficaria muito mais feliz se fosses para os Slytherin! Porque deixa-me que te diga que são bem melhor que os gatinhos!

Sirius fez cara de ofendido e disse:

- Gatinhos?? Leões! É bem fortes, ousados e corajosos!

- Ora ainda esta uma grande verdade! – Disse uma voz grossa

- Prongs! – Disse Sirius enquanto se levantava para ir cumprimentar o amigo

- Padfoot – Disse ele – meu velho cachorro!

- Meu veado! – Disse Sirius no gozo

- C-E-R-V-O – Disse James irritado – Veado, daqui a pouco chama-me bombo

- Bambi, Pai – Disse Sofia numa imitação perfeita da mãe – Bambi

- Que paciência! – Disse ele

- Diana! – Disse Sofia enquanto a abraçava

- Já tinha saudades! – exclamou Diana enquanto lhe dava beijinhos na cara

- Harry! – Disse Diana

- Olá Diana! – Respondeu ele enquanto a cumprimentava

- Anda Sofia – Disse ela – Vamos para o meu quarto! Harry anda!

- Lá vamos nos outra vez – Disse ele suspirando – Qual é o tema de conversa desta vez?

Diana e Sofia olharam uma para outra e riram-se dizendo em insono

- Hogwarts!


	9. Chapter 9

9

- Vamos embora!?!! – Perguntou Diana pela quinquagésima vez

- Diana, A-I-N-D-A É C-E-D-O! – Disse lhe o pai

- Queres te ver livre de nos! É o que é? – Riu Bellatrix – Vai vestir o uniforme!

- Sim, esta bem? – Disse ela enquanto subia as escadas a correr

- Ela está mesmo feliz – Disse Sirius enquanto envolvia Bellatrix pela cintura por trás – Ela é o melhor presente que alguém me podia alguma vez ter dado, eu amo-te sabias?

- Sim! – Ela apenas murmurou pois Sirius aproximava-se dela para a beijar, Por mais vezes que Sirius a beija-se, conseguia sempre surpreende-la, umas vezes era selvagem, outra doce, mas ela sabia sempre que ele a amava.

- Olha que a Diana ainda desce! – Disse ela quando terminou o beijo

- Mas ela vai hoje para Hogwarts e depois… - Disse Sirius beijando-a no pescoço – Nós vamos ter tempo e privacidade para fazer tudo – Ele a beijava – tudo…

- DEPOIS, depois da Diana ir! – Disse ela se afastando-se.

- Diana anda! – Gritou a mãe – Depressa!

- Já cá estou! – Disse ela

- Vão andando para o carro! – Sirius olhou para Bellatrix que fez cara feia – eu vou buscar o teu malão!

- ok!

- Adoro andar de carro! – Disse Diana batendo palmas – Adoro mesmo

- Pois eu não! – Disse lhe a mãe indignada – A onde é que já se viu! Eu Bellatrix Black, andar num artefacto trouxa! É humilhante, ainda gostava de saber que proibiu as aparições na plataforma!

- O ministro da magia! Querida – Disse Sirius com um sorriso cínico a beirar os seus lábios.

- Tinha de ser esse idiota! – Resmungou ela

- Vá vamos depressa! – Disse Diana

O caminho até a plataforma foi rápido assim como a viagem num trem, durante a qual se discutiu equipas, fizeram novos amigos, (Diana conheceu Ron e Inês e reviu Hermione), e se empanturraram de doces, Diana até ficará a saber que era prima de Draco Malfoy, a cada coisa!


	10. Chapter 10

10

- Alunos do primeiro ano por aqui – Disse o guarda dos campos, Hagrid, era meio-gigante mas a pessoa mais doce e sincera que existia.

- Olá! – Disseram em uníssono Diana, Harry e Sofia

- Olá meninos! – Disse ela – Vamos lá!

Atravessaram o rio nuns barcos, a visão do castelo era magnífica vista dali à noite, deslumbrante, Diana foi no barco com Sofia, Hermione, Inês e Neveille um rapaz um pouco tosco mas simpático.

A entrada do castelo era lindíssima e imponente, subirão umas escadas e pararam a frente de uma senhora com vestes negras e com um chapéu pontiagudo.

- Bom noite – Disse ela com uma voz firme e clara – o meu nome é professora McGonnald é sou professora de transfiguração, e chefe da equipa dos Gryffindor, esta noite vão-se juntarem aos vossos colegas, mas iram ser seleccionados primeiro, irei chamar os vossos nomes e iram sentar-se onde vou vai ser posto o chapéu seleccionador, entenderam?

Todos acenaram e seguiram a professora, entraram pelo salão nobre, Diana ia ao lado de Harry no inicio da fila, seguida por Sofia e Hermione, o tecto do salão assemelhava-se ao céu lá forma com algumas velas a levitar.

Param todos em frente de um velho chapéu que para espanto de todos se mexeu e disse:

« Á mil anos nasceu,

A melhor escola de magia,

E os quatro grandes fundadores,

As suas equipas fariam.

Nos valentes Gryffindor,

Apenas entrarão,

Os mais bravos e corajosos,

Os de puro coração!

Os Ravenclaw,

Prezam a inteligência,

É para aqui que vens,

Se és certinho e tens paciência.

Nos bondosos Hufflepuff,

Qualquer um pode entrar,

Se fores fiel e bom amigo,

E gostares de ajudar!

Nos Slytherin só entram,

Os puros e gananciosos,

Os que prezam o sangue,

E são audaciosos!

Agora sou eu que vos escolho,

Por isso atenção!

Sou o seleccionador,

E distribui-vos por equipas,

De acordo com os vossos valores!»

- Agora vou chamar-vos e vão colocar o chapéu seleccionador – Disse a professora

- Abbout, Hanna Abbout

Uma rapariga de cabelos loiros encaracolados aproximou-se do chapéu que gritou imediatamente.

- HUFFULPUFF!

- Black, Diana Black

Diana avançou a nervosa, dizia para si mesmo "calma Diana, vai tudo correr bem", sentou-se no banco e a professora pôs-lhe o chapéu

- Humm – Disse ele pensativo – Inteligente, bela, sem dúvida, mas não, Raveclaw, não, Huffulpuff, também não! Slytherin… Sim, uma boa escolha! És ambiciosa, o teu sangue faz-se notar, o sangue mais puro do mundo dos feiticeiros, mas não, és corajosa, o teu coração é puro, és de facto uma escolha difícil, das mais difíceis que alguma vez fiz, mas é isso, GRYFFINDOR!

Todos os Gryffindor se levantaram para bater palmas, mais uma Black na equipa, fantástico, mas a surpresa veio depois, quando a professora disse:

- Black, Inês Black

A rapariga que Diana conheceu no trem tinha o mesmo nome que ela, isso era estranho, Inês era loira, tinha olhos azul água, era bonita, sem duvida. Alguns segundos depois o chapéu grita novamente:

- GRYFFINDOR!

A rapariga dirige-se a mesa e senta-se ao lado de Diana e diz lhe:

- Narcissa Black e Regulus Black, ok? Desculpa não ter dito!

- Ta bem! – Disse Diana incrédula.

- Olha - disse ela quando o chapéu acabará de gritar Slytherin para Draco Malfoy.

- Teu irmão certo?

- Sim - respondeu ela – Já sabia que ia ficar nos Slytherin!

- Potter, Harry Potter – Disse-lhe a professora

Harry dirigui-se ao chapeu que assim que lhe tocou nos cabelos gritou

- Gryffindor

Depois seguisse Sofia que como era de esperar ficará nos Gryffindor, assim como Ron, Hermione e mais umas 20 crianças.


	11. Chapter 11

11

- Bom dia!!!!!!!! – Disse Sofia aos seus ouvidos.

- Bom dia – Disse resmungona – que horas são?

- Cedo, ainda! Mas deitar cedo e cedo erguer da saúde e faz crescer…

- Horas? – Disse Diana num tom de ordem perante a afirmação da amiga que já se encontrava vestida

- 6 e meia – Disse ela naturalmente

- Vai te quilhar! – disse Diana enterrando a cabeça nas almofadas

- Anda! – Disse Sofia – Que eu não tenho o dia todo!

E ainda muito ensonada, Diana levantou-se e diriguiu-se com Sofia para o salão principal, durante o caminho elas conversavam sobre a primeira aula que iriam ter

- Vamos ter encantamentos, ao que parece o professor é uma… especie de… bem… duende ou goblin, uma coisa assim.

- Ah bem, vamos ter aulas com um duende! Mas vá lá eu até sei alguns feitiços e encantamentos básico… - Diana sorriu cinicamente acompanhada pela amiga

- Bem, quando ele te vir fazer, na perfeição encantamentos cobrados nos NOM's vai ter um treco!

- Até parece que tu não os sabes fazer, Sofia! – Disse Diana

- Até sei – Disse Sofia enquanto ambas mandava uma gargalhada sonora – Tive uma ideia…

Sofia encostou a mão ao ouvido de Diana e contou-lhe algo que deixará Diana de veras satisfeita a avaliar pelo sorriso frio e caracteristico dos Black e sorriram cumplices assim que entraram no salão nobre, onde apenas Hermione se encontrava.

- Bom dia Hermione! – Disse Diana e Sofia alegremente

- Bom dia – Respondeu ela enquanto as olhou desconfiada – Que caras comprometidas são essas?

- Nada, nada de mais! – Disse Diana

- Contem vá lá! – Pediu a rapariga, Diana olhou Sofia e sorriu e levemente encostou a mão ao ouvido de Hermione…

- Não! – Disse ela – Isso é perigoso e ilegal já para não falar que isso são…

- Sim… nós já sabemos! Mas é que! Vai ser demais! Tu es muito inteligente Hermione, podias-nos ajudar!

- Não! Defenitivamente não! Isso é… - Disse ela no momento em que Inês chega

- Bom dia! – Disse ela ainda meio ensonada enquanto se sentava na mesa

- Bom dia nesinha! – Disse Diana num tom falsamente doce – Era mesmo de ti que eu precisava

- Precisas de que? –Perguntou Inês

Ela esperou por Harry que vinha acompanhado de Ron e contou tudo de uma vez como era de esperar nem Inês, Ron, Harry e Hermione se menteram naquilo que Sofia e Diana tinha preparado, se aquilo corresse mal eles iam apanhar detenção!

Oito e meia quando desceram para a sala de encantamentos, o aspecto da sala era no minimo invulgar, professor que era de facto um duende pequeno (facto que Ron fez questão de relembrar assim que entrou), A mesa do professor não era mais do que um cadeira alta, muito alta rodeada por um monte de livros.

- Bom dia – Disse ele num voz muito fina e irritante

- Bom dia professor – Responderam os alunos em coro, Diana e Sofia já estavam com o sorriso travesso do costume.

- Como todos devem saber, esta disciplina é curcial para o vosso desenvolvimente mágico, assim como para a vossa defesa pessoal… - Disse ela – Agora. Para a aula de hoje vamos aprender um feitiço básico, alguém sabe qual é? Dou uma pista…

- Wigardium Leviosa. – Respondeu Hermione – É o mais básico dos feitiços.

- Muito bem, Miss Granger.

- Então é fácil, o truque esta no pulso… há e não se esqueçam de pronunciar correctamente "_Wingardium leviosa" _sim?

- Vamos a isto! – Sussurou Diana

- Vamos lá – Confirmou Sofia – Professor, será que no final da aula podemos mostrar o que já sabemos ao professor, só para o professor ter uma ideia.

- Oh é claro Miss. Potter!

- 1ª parte concluida.


	12. Chapter 12

- Primeira parte concluida - Disse Sofia com um sorriso confiante  
- Agora eu... - Disse Diana com um sorriso igualmente confiante, mas sempre com um toque arrogante e belo.  
- Professor - Disse ela pondo um voz falsamente inocente - Será que podiamos tentar algo mais... produtivo  
Toda a sala parou e olhou para Diana, ela mantinha um ar inocente perante o olhar de todos, Sofia levantam-se e diz também em voz alta.  
- Sim, podemos tentar algo menos básico? por favor!  
O professsor olhava para ambas abismado, contudo, consegue adoptar uma posse controlada, e responde-lhe.  
- Muito bem - Disse ela agora com uma cara de quem não acreditava - que tipo de feitiço querem tentar.  
- Algo do tipo - Disse Diana enquanto tirava a varinha do manto - DRACONIFORNS!  
O que se seguiu em seguida foram dois gritos abafados do professor, uma pequena estatua de um dragão acabava de se transformar num verdadeiro.  
- Então professor que acha!? - Perguntou Sofia num tom falsamente inocente  
- Por merlim!  
- Minha vez - Disse Sofia já com a varinha em punho - GLACIUM!  
Desta o dragão transforma-se numa belissima estatua de gelo, o professor voltou a ficar sem palavras, ao fim de alguns minutos conseguiu falar.  
- Muito bem, muito bem... - Disse ele - 15 pontos por cada uma... Impressionante, brilhante, impossível...  
TRIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
A campainha tocava alto incando o final da aula, Todos sairam enquanto o professor continuava embasbacado com tudo aquilo.  
- Sofia anda lá! - Disse Hermione - Vá anda.  
- Vai com a Inês eu e a Diana já lá vamos ter!  
- Ok.  
Depois de Hermione e Inês sairem, ambas se diriguiram a biblioteca, contudo uma conversa as chamou a atenção.  
"Lord, isto esta quase a acabar, só mais um ano, o Harry Potter estará morto... a sua vingança será feita, meu Lord"  
A voz era rouca e assustadora, Diana e Sofia ouviam tudo atentamente até que Diana se desiquilibra e faz uma estatua cair provocando um grande barulho.  
Sofia e Diana sairam a correr antes de poderem ver que ali estava e sem serem vistas...


	13. Chapter 13

- Primeira parte concluida - Disse Sofia com um sorriso confiante  
- Agora eu... - Disse Diana com um sorriso igualmente confiante, mas sempre com um toque arrogante e belo.  
- Professor - Disse ela pondo um voz falsamente inocente - Será que podiamos tentar algo mais... produtivo  
Toda a sala parou e olhou para Diana, ela mantinha um ar inocente perante o olhar de todos, Sofia levantam-se e diz também em voz alta.  
- Sim, podemos tentar algo menos básico? por favor!  
O professsor olhava para ambas abismado, contudo, consegue adoptar uma posse controlada, e responde-lhe.  
- Muito bem - Disse ela agora com uma cara de quem não acreditava - que tipo de feitiço querem tentar.  
- Algo do tipo - Disse Diana enquanto tirava a varinha do manto - DRACONIFORNS!  
O que se seguiu em seguida foram dois gritos abafados do professor, uma pequena estatua de um dragão acabava de se transformar num verdadeiro.  
- Então professor que acha!? - Perguntou Sofia num tom falsamente inocente  
- Por merlim!  
- Minha vez - Disse Sofia já com a varinha em punho - GLACIUM!  
Desta o dragão transforma-se numa belissima estatua de gelo, o professor voltou a ficar sem palavras, ao fim de alguns minutos conseguiu falar.  
- Muito bem, muito bem... - Disse ele - 15 pontos por cada uma... Impressionante, brilhante, impossível...  
TRIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
A campainha tocava alto incando o final da aula, Todos sairam enquanto o professor continuava embasbacado com tudo aquilo.  
- Sofia anda lá! - Disse Hermione - Vá anda.  
- Vai com a Inês eu e a Diana já lá vamos ter!  
- Ok.  
Depois de Hermione e Inês sairem, ambas se diriguiram a biblioteca, contudo uma conversa as chamou a atenção.  
"Lord, isto esta quase a acabar, só mais um ano, o Harry Potter estará morto... a sua vingança será feita, meu Lord"  
A voz era rouca e assustadora, Diana e Sofia ouviam tudo atentamente até que Diana se desiquilibra e faz uma estatua cair provocando um grande barulho.  
Sofia e Diana sairam a correr antes de poderem ver que ali estava e sem serem vistas...


	14. Chapter 14

14

- Bom dia! - Disse Hermione ainda sonolenta para Diana que já se encontrava vestida e sentada na sala comum. - Madrugaste  
- Não consegui dormir, foi só isso! - Disse ela - Oh meu Merlim!  
Diana disse aquilo como um desabafo seguido de um sorriso lindo, ela escondeu com as mãos o rosto, enquanto isso Hermione abaixava-se ao pé dela preocupada.  
- DIANA, DIANA o que aconteceu  
Diana levantou o rosto e sorriu, escostou-lhe a mão ao ouvido e segredou "Eu beijei o Harry ontem a noite!". Hermione abriu e fechou a boca muitas vezes, mais do que as que esperava.  
- Oh por merlim, tu e o Harry... nunca pensei... PARABENS!  
- Achas bem? - Perguntou Diana preocupada  
- É claro que acho, oh vocês fazem um par muito giro

No dormitório masculino  
- E pá, Ron, ACORDA! -. Disse Harry à Ron - Depressa!  
- Bom dia - Disse ele - Já estamos atrasados?  
- Não! - Disse ele - São 6 e meia da manhã!  
- O QUE??????????????????? - Disse Ron escandalizado - Vai dormir Harry... a gente que não têm mesmo mais nada que fazer!  
- Eu beijei a Diana - Disse Harry no momento em que Ron arregala os olhos, Seamus Finnigan cai da cama, Dean Thomas deixa cair os livros e Neveille, bem Neveille, desmaia...  
- O meu deus! - Esclamou Dean Thomas - Tu beijaste aquela bomba!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
- Oh pá que sorte! - Felicitou Seamus  
- Já chega - Disse Harry - Eu aqui com a cabeça a latejar de tanto pensar e vocês dão-me os parabens?  
- Harry, tu beijaste a rapariga mais bonita do nosso ano... o que queres que a gente te diga, para além de que tens um sorte do caraças! - Concluiu Ron enquanto Harry sorria, e pensava na sorte que tinha.

No dormitorio femenino

- Oh por merlim, tu beijaste o meu irmão!??????????????????????  
- Sim - Concluiu Diana  
- É como foi - Perguntou Inês  
- Bom, eu acho? - Disse ela  
- Mas como é que aconteceu!????  
- Bem foi assim... nós ficamos até muito tarde com os deveres e depois e arrumei as minhas coisa só que tropecei e ele agarrou-me e depois beijamo-nos!  
- Oh que romantico - Disse uma garota que ela tinham conhecido, muito simpática, Gracie Bristow.  
- Gracie menos por favor! - Disse Sofia - Como é que eu vou estar com vocês os dois nas ferias todos enrolados...  
- Oh cala-te - Disse Gracie - Mas diz-me uma coisa, vocês agoram namoram?  
- Não sei... logo se vê!

Na sala comum dos Gryffindor

Diana, Sofia, Hermione, Inês e Gracie já se encontravam na sala comum com Neveille que estava já bastante contrangido por estar com tantas rapariga ao pé dele, quando Harry e Ron desceram.  
- Bom dia - Disse Ron alegremente, mas para evitar desatar a gargalhada. - Estou esfomeada, quem quer vir comer!?  
- Eu - Disse Gracie - Oh o meu nome é Gracie Bristow  
- Ron, Ron Weasley.  
- Bem vamos então - Disse ela para Ron  
- É para já  
- Nós também vamos - Disse Hermione  
- Vá venham depressa!  
- Nós também vamos!  
- Não, vocês ficam a conversar! nós descemos!  
Depois de todos deixerem, Harry e Diana ficaram a olhar um para outro, até que Harry falou.  
- Bem, eu... queria... bem... tu sabes... Desculpa  
- Desculpa porque?  
- Ora por te ter beijado ontem  
- Não gostaste? - Perguntou Diana com um sorriso triste, que Harry entendeu, ele estava a ser idiota em não ter nada com ela, ele até gostava dela, ela era bonita.  
- Não, eu gostei, só que tu... tu queres namorar comigo!? - Perguntou Harry ansioso  
- Sim - Disse ela quando um sorriso brotou timidamente dos seus labios.  
Ambos se aproximaram e tocaram novamente os labios no outro, para "selarem" o contrato, e deram as mãos.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Harry e Diana desceram para o salão nobre juntos e com um sorriso estampado no rosto maior que o campo de Quidditch, segundo Sofia o sorriso idiota de dois apaixonados que já são por natureza.  
- Então é oficial? - Perguntou Ron com a boca cheia de comida  
- Sim Ron é oficial - Disse Harry enquanto segurava a mão da namorada - Somos namorados.  
- Que horas são? - Perguntou Gracie  
- AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII - Disse Hermione - Nós já estamos atrasados!  
- Como já estamos atrasados!? - Perguntou Gracie  
- Sim, hoje nós deviamos ter chegado meia hora mais cedo, é a nossa primeira aula de Defesa Contra Magia Negra e o professor queriamos lá mais cedo, a aula começa daqui a 3 minutos!  
- Então vá, vamos!!!!  
Todos correram até a sala que ficava junto no segundo andar do castelo.  
- Bom dia professor! - Disse Gracie - Desculpe o atraso!  
- Oh sim, entrem... - Disse o professor, ele tinha um ar estranho, um trobante na cabeça, e gagejava constatemente, era estranho, mas não deixava de ser engraçado.  
- A primeira coisa que tem de saber em relação a esta disciplina é que ela serve para a vossa proteção, por isso devem-se esforçar ao máximo, porque se falharem a ela não falharam apenas o ano, falharam na vossa protecção, ficariam vulneráveis, desprotegidos para além é claro de chumbarem o ano.  
- Professor - Chamou Sofia - Que tipo de feitiços vamos começar por aprender.  
- Antes demais, deve começar por ler o primeiro capitulo do livro, e fazer um composição com 46 cm sobre o porque da magia negra ser tão temivel.  
- Oh, então quer dizer que por enquanto não vamos aprender nenhum feitiço.  
- Mais ou menos - Explicou ele - Vocês vão aprender alguns feitiços básicos enquanto fazem esse trabalho, a o prazo de entrega é para a semana e ...  
Um enorme estrondo e um grito de dor do professor em parelelo fizeram os alunos entrarem em panico e sairem dali a correr... todos menos Harry, que antes de sair ouviu "Eu estou de volta..."

- Por favor calma - Pediu a professora McGonnald pela milesima vez. - Silêncio.  
Todos se calaram quando a voz da professora se elevou de tom.  
- O professor de DCMN vai ser mudado, devido a prooblemas de saude, por favor diriguiam-se as respectivas salas comuns para vossa protecção.

Na sala comum dos Gryffindor  
- Harry tens a certeza?  
- Sim.  
-Então isso significa - Disse Diana seria - Que o senhor das trevas esta de volta!  
- Acho que sim.


	16. Chapter 16

16

O mês passou rapidamente, alias se ele darem por isso, estavam quase de ferias, faltava exactamente duas semanas para as ferias de Natal. Nas aulas não tinha acontecido nada de especial depois daqueles incidentes...

Era dia 16 de Dezembro, e Inês acordara cedo, este era o pior dia do ano para ela e devia de ser o mais feliz, a garota completava hoje 12 anos. Todos os anos Inês esperava que a mãe aparecesse naquele dia, afinal ela era sua mãe, Narcissa Malfoy era a mãe dela e mãe é mãe, mas ela nunca aparecia dava sempre uma desculpa e esse dia começou a ficar cada vez mais negro para Inês que sempre teve como maior desejo que a mãe estivesse com ela.  
Agora seria pior ela estava em Hogwarts era certo e sabido que a mãe não viria, se não tinha vindo aos outro viria agora a este. não!

Ela olhou em volta, estava sozinha, nos campo do castelo de Hogwarts, sentou-se na relva e abriu uma caixa de madeira, o conteudo da caixa não era mais que fotos antiga de uma mulher muito bonita que segurava um bebe e sorria, sorria feliz, enquanto a embalava.  
As lagrimas escorriam do rosto dela, como pequenas gotas da mais pura e cristalina agua do mundo.  
Fechou a caixa mas algo a impediu, algo não... alguém, Draco Malfoy.  
- Que é que fazes aqui? - Perguntou ela com o rosto marcado pelas lagrimas  
Ele abaixou-se até ela e limpo-lhe as lagrimas beijando-lhe a testa, era uma imagem bonita de se ver, duas crianças loiras, pequenas, que cuidavam uma da outra, que as visse, a última coisa que diria era que entre eles havia uma guerra.  
Draco sentou-se ao seu lado e sussurou ao seu ouvido  
- Parabens...  
Ela sorriu, ele foi a primeira pessoa a dar-lhe os parabens e lembrou-se.  
- Toma, é para ti! - Disse ele esboçando um sorriso, verdadeiro. Ela pegou no embrulho vermelho e retirou a fita dourada em o envolvia, um diario com uma capa vermelha e com o seu nome no canto inferior esquerdo, ela sorriu, o diario era lindo, mas a intensão, a surpresa, fez Inês sorrir e abraça-lo com força enquanto dizia "Obrigado"  
Separaram-se e ele pôs em pé estendendo-lhe a mão.  
- Anda vamos tomar o pequeno almoço!  
- Mas... ainda é cedo! - Disse ela  
Ambos se levantaram e assim que se viraram em direcção ao castelo, mas subitamente pararam, aquilo era o sonho dela, na frente deles estava Narcissa Malfoy, os cabelos tão loiros como os dos filhos e os mesmo olhos, os meus olhos iguais aos da filha, azul agua.  
- Mãe? - Sussurou Draco - Que fazes aqui?  
- Ora, Draco que pergunta mais parva - Ela sorriu e aproximou-se - A tua irmã faz 12 anos hoje.  
Inês olhou para a mãe sem conseguir conter as lagrima, Narcissa aproximou-se e baixou-se até os olhos dela encontrarem os de Inês. Ela sorriu e levantou o rosto da filha limpando-lhe as lagrimas, e abraçou-a fortemente, enquanto afagava os cabelos loiros dela.  
- Eu falei com o director Dumbledor, ele disse que vocês podem os dois passar o dia comigo... há já agora Inês isto é para ti.  
Ela tirou do bolso um medalhão e colocou no seu pescoso, era lindo.  
- Este medalhão foi me dado quando eu completei os meus 12 anos, é tradição nos Black todas as raprarigas os receberem.  
- Obrigada, é lindo...  
O resto do dia foi fantastico para ambos, passaram o dia em Hogmade com a mãe. A noite voltaram para o castelo onde os amigos, juntamente com Draco (algo inesperado) lhe tinham perparado uma festa.


	17. Chapter 17

17

- Oh... graças a merlim...FERIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS - Disse Ron  
- Oh pá podes querer - Disse Sofia - Por mais que eu goste de aprender coisas novas, isto é no minino estafante.  
- Completamente de acordo! - Concordou Diana  
- 100% certa - Confirmou Gracie  
- Também não foi assim tão complicado! - Disse Inês - E também não foi complicado!  
- Eu até achei divertido e fácil. - Acercentou Hermione  
- FÁCIL... DIVERTIDO - Ron engasgou-se - Devem ter tido aulas muito diferentes das nossas!  
- Amanhã saiem as notas e os nossos pais recebem-nas amanhã em primeira mão! - Disse Hermione. - A mim correu-me tudo muito bem.  
- A mim também - Disse Diana - Mas não é por isso que eu não quero ferias! por falar nisso, alguém fica cá?  
- Eu - Disse Inês - A minha mãe e o meu irmão vão passar em casa deles e eu já tenho idade para passa-lo sozinha, a Daphene não vai cuidar de mim ele têm o filho dela.  
- Quem é a Daphene? - Perguntou Gracie  
- A Daphene é a senhora que me criou desde de pequenina, ela gosta muito de mim, mas agora têm um menino pequenino que é filho dela, e eu não quero atrapalhar.  
- Oh Inês, tu vais ficar muito sozinha! - Disse Hermione  
- Vem passar o natal comigo! - Disse Diana - Afinal és minha prima.  
- Não! - Disse Inês convicta - Não mesmo, eu não vou atrapalhar!  
- Tu vens passar o Natal comigo, os meus pais não se vão importar, eu tenho a certeza.  
- Não! - Disse ela - É a minha última palavra!  
- Se tu o queres! - Disse ela  
- Sim é isso!!  
- Oh pois é - Disse Ron - Eu fico cá, os meus pais vão visitar o Charlie a Romenia, e eu fico por cá!  
- Vês já arrangei companhia - Disse ela para Diana que suspirou.

No dia seguinte  
- Oh Harry - Chamou Diana - Bom dia.  
- Bom dia - Disse ele - Olha nos... bem tu sabes... namoramos e... bem... pais... contar  
Harry parecia ter engolido de um só vez quinhentos sapos de chocolate pela forma como estava engasgado, Diana começou a gargalhar só de ver o namorado naquele estado.  
- Calma - Disse ele - Acho melhor não lhe contarmos, mas se ele preguntarem nós não escondemos! ok?  
- Sim - Disse ele meio encabulado.  
- BOM DIA - Disse Sofia alegremente enquanto chegava acompanhada de Gracie e Ron. -Acho que enteroupemos os pombinhos!  
- Não... nós não estavamos... não - Disse Harry mais vermelho que os cabelos da irmã  
- Sim, nós estavamos a namorar - Disse ela enquanto se voltava para Harry e o beijava, Harry ficou estatico enquanto os outros se retirava dali, o que tinha comelado por ser mais um mero escostar de labios passou a algo mais, ele moveram os labios e fecharam os olhos, prolongando o beijo por mias uns segundos.  
- OH Pombinhos vamos lá, o expresso esta a nossa espera!


	18. Chapter 18

18

No trem de Hogwarts  
- Chegamos daqui a cinco minutos - Disse Sofia - Ai que saudades!  
- Pois... - Disse Harry num tom melancolico - Só espero que as notas se percam pelo caminho se não a mãe vai me matar.  
- Que exagero - Disse Diana - Tu nem tiveste assim tão más notas, pelo contrário tiveste boas notas.  
- É claro - Disse ela num tom ironico - Tanto é que ela já me avisou que eu tenho de ter pelo menos dois brilhantes e ao resto tudo excede as expectativas e apenas um aceitavel, eu tive 3 excede as expectativas e ao resto aceitavel, eu tive aceitavel a poções... ai é desta que ela me mata.  
- Oh, eu avisei-te! - Disse Sofia num tom falsamente preocupado - Eu pelo contrário tive brilhante a tudo com excepção de transfiguração a qual só não tive brilhante porque a McGonnald me apanhou a tentar transformar o Malfoy numa ratazana.  
- Ai ele mereçeu - Disse Diana - Mas quem é que ele pensa que é para chamar sangue de lama à Hermione, só foi pena a McGonnald tera aparecido tão cedo, se não...  
- Se não a vossa detenção tinha sido ainda maior! - Concluiu Hermione - Eu não quero que voces voltem a apanhar uma detenção por minha causa  
- Hermione, não foi só por tua causa, a minha mãe já foi chamada de... sangue de lama e acredita que não gostei, ainda por cima por quem foi chamada.  
- Por quem? - Perguntou Gracie  
- Pelo Lucius Malfoy - Disse Sofia em tom de conclusão - Esta conversa acaba aqui!  
uma voz sonora anunciava que tinham cegado a plataforma 9 e 3/4.  
- Vamos? - Perguntou Diana  
- Sim.  
Ambos se diriguiram a saida do comboio, a saída já os esperavam os pais, despediram-se e diriguiram-se as respectivas familias.  
- PAI! - Gritou Diana assim que avistou o pai que se encontrava ao lado de James Potter. - MÃE.  
Diana correu para os pais e Sirius pegou-a ao coloenquanto a mãe lhe afagava os cabelos levemente.  
-Pai... Mãe - Gritaram Harry e Sofia quando viram os pais.  
- Oh princezinha, como estas? - Perguntou Sirius à filha  
- Bem, muito bem - Disse ela - Aprendi tantas coisa novas, sabias?  
- Sim, meu anjo! - Respondeu-lhe  
- Vamos, conversamos em casa!  
- Bom natal - Desejou ela a Gracie e a Harry e Sofia  
- Bom natal - Responderam

Em grimmauld Place

- Chegamos! - Disse Diana - Ai meu rico quarto!  
- Bem, o dormitórios não são assim tão maus! - Disse-lhe o pai  
- Não são - Disse ele - Mas o meu quarto é melhor!  
Diana subiu para o quarto enquanto Sirius abraçava Bellatrix por trás beijando-lhe o pescoso.  
- É tão bom te-la por cá novamente! - Disse Bellatrix enquanto repousava a cabeça no ombro dele.  
- É verdade - Disse ele - Mas o nosso tempo a sós foi bastante, digamos que inovador.  
Sirius comiçou a subir as mãos pela lateral do corpo dela, mas ela parou-o.  
- Ainda bem que foi assim tão bom - Ela virou-se e sorriu ironicamente - Porque durantes as ferias eu vou dar atenção a minha filha... toda a atenção!  
- Ah? - Disse ele desapontado - Bella não? por favor? eu vou morrer - Rebateu Sirius com um ar de cachorro abandonado.  
Ela suspirou e acabou por dizer.  
- Que sabe mais tarde...  
Ela a beijou, beijou-a de uma forma selvagem, com se entre ele era possivel, ele a encostou a parede enquanto desfilava as mãos pelo corpo dela.  
- Mãe... - Disse Diana - Onde esta a cadeira do meu tocador?  
- Umh - Disse ela - Atenção para a minha filha! - Ela relembrou Sirius - Está na biblioteca.  
- Ah obrigado - Ela apareceu ao cimo das escadas.  
Eram quase 5 da tarde quando a Lily apareceu lá em casa para ir buscar Diana para brincarem no parque juntamente com Harry e Sofia como tinham combinado.  
- Obrigado Lily - Disse Bellatrix  
- Oh de nada, não me custa nada - Disse ela para a morena.  
- Já estou mãe! - Disse Diana  
- Vá porta-te bem! - Disse ela para a filha - Aperta o casaco que esta frio.  
- Sim, até logo.  
- Até logo - Disse a mãe - Diverte-te.  
Diana seguiu com Lily e com Harry e Sofia para o parque, Bellatrix fechou a porta e sentiu duas mãos envolver-lhe a cintura, primeiro sofucou um grito mas quando Sirius lhe beijou o pescoso ela relaxou, premitindo ao amado, tocar-lhe no corpo.  
- Agora toda a tua atenção é minha - Disse ele ao que ela apenas respondeu um inaudivel "hum"  
- Sabes o que quero fazer contigo!? - Perguntou ele num tom falsamente inocente  
Ela não respondeu apenas uniou os labios de ambos num beijo profundo mas ainda assim bruto, como eles gostavam, como se tinham habituado desde de jovens!  
Ela parou e repos o sorriso sarcastico e belo - O que vai fazer comigo?  
Ele olhou-a confuso mas rapidamente arranjou uma resposta a altura  
- Eu quero dar um irmão a Diana...  
Bellatrix gelou ao ouvir aquilo e separou-se de Sirius, olhando-o apreensiva, Sirius por seu lado pensou que tinha feito alguma besteira e das grandes.  
Ele aproximou-se dela e disse-lhe baixinho.  
- Desculpa, eu não sei se queres ter mais filhos, saiu-me e...  
- Eu estou grávida.  
Sirius ficou branco e ela começou a desculpar-se rapidamente  
- Eu esqueci-me de tomar a poções contracepcional e pronto tu já sabes...  
- OH MEU MERLIM - Ele pegou nela e girou no ar - EU VOU SER PAI, OH MEU AMOR ESSA É A MELHOR NOTICIA DO MUNDO.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Em grimmauld Place

- Chegamos! - Disse Diana - Ai meu rico quarto!  
- Bem, o dormitórios não são assim tão maus! - Disse-lhe o pai  
- Não são - Disse ele - Mas o meu quarto é melhor!  
Diana subiu para o quarto enquanto Sirius abraçava Bellatrix por trás beijando-lhe o pescoso.  
- É tão bom te-la por cá novamente! - Disse Bellatrix enquanto repousava a cabeça no ombro dele.  
- É verdade - Disse ele - Mas o nosso tempo a sós foi bastante, digamos que inovador.  
Sirius comiçou a subir as mãos pela lateral do corpo dela, mas ela parou-o.  
- Ainda bem que foi assim tão bom - Ela virou-se e sorriu ironicamente - Porque durantes as ferias eu vou dar atenção a minha filha... toda a atenção!  
- Ah? - Disse ele desapontado - Bella não? por favor? eu vou morrer - Rebateu Sirius com um ar de cachorro abandonado.  
Ela suspirou e acabou por dizer.  
- Que sabe mais tarde...  
Ela a beijou, beijou-a de uma forma selvagem, com se entre ele era possivel, ele a encostou a parede enquanto desfilava as mãos pelo corpo dela.  
- Mãe... - Disse Diana - Onde esta a cadeira do meu tocador?  
- Umh - Disse ela - Atenção para a minha filha! - Ela relembrou Sirius - Está na biblioteca.  
- Ah obrigado - Ela apareceu ao cimo das escadas.  
Eram quase 5 da tarde quando a Lily apareceu lá em casa para ir buscar Diana para brincarem no parque juntamente com Harry e Sofia como tinham combinado.  
- Obrigado Lily - Disse Bellatrix  
- Oh de nada, não me custa nada - Disse ela para a morena.  
- Já estou mãe! - Disse Diana  
- Vá porta-te bem! - Disse ela para a filha - Aperta o casaco que esta frio.  
- Sim, até logo.  
- Até logo - Disse a mãe - Diverte-te.  
Diana seguiu com Lily e com Harry e Sofia para o parque, Bellatrix fechou a porta e sentiu duas mãos envolver-lhe a cintura, primeiro sofucou um grito mas quando Sirius lhe beijou o pescoso ela relaxou, premitindo ao amado, tocar-lhe no corpo.  
- Agora toda a tua atenção é minha - Disse ele ao que ela apenas respondeu um inaudivel "hum"  
- Sabes o que quero fazer contigo!? - Perguntou ele num tom falsamente inocente  
Ela não respondeu apenas uniou os labios de ambos num beijo profundo mas ainda assim bruto, como eles gostavam, como se tinham habituado desde de jovens!  
Ela parou e repos o sorriso sarcastico e belo - O que vai fazer comigo?  
Ele olhou-a confuso mas rapidamente arranjou uma resposta a altura  
- Eu quero dar um irmão a Diana...  
Bellatrix gelou ao ouvir aquilo e separou-se de Sirius, olhando-o apreensiva, Sirius por seu lado pensou que tinha feito alguma besteira e das grandes.  
Ele aproximou-se dela e disse-lhe baixinho.  
- Desculpa, eu não sei se queres ter mais filhos, saiu-me e...  
- Eu estou grávida.  
Sirius ficou branco e ela começou a desculpar-se rapidamente  
- Eu esqueci-me de tomar a poções contracepcional e pronto tu já sabes...  
- OH MEU MERLIM - Ele pegou nela e girou no ar - EU VOU SER PAI, OH MEU AMOR ESSA É A MELHOR NOTICIA DO MUNDO.


	20. Chapter 20

20

O dia se passou, depressa, ao fim do dia, Sirius e Bellatrix contaram a filha que ela ia ter um irmão ou uma irmã dentreo de alguns meses, ela reaguiu muito bem, ficou feliz, já teria alguém para brincar, o que iria ser muito bom, visto que muitas vezes se senti sozinha, não porque os pais não lhe dessem atenção, mas porque simplesmente não tinha ninguém com quem brincar.

- Bom dia princesa! - Disse o pai - Acorda! vá!  
- Bom dia pai - Respondeu ela sonolenta  
- Vá deixa-te de ronha - Disse ele

Sirius beijou-lhe a testa docemente, e disse-lhe "lá em baixo"  
Diana abriu os olhos perguisomante e saiu da cama, desceu as escadas e sentou-se a mesa do pequeno almoço, mais a dormir do que outra coisa.  
- Diana, acorda! - Disse lhe a mãe - Vá temos de ir sair!  
- Mãe, tenho sono!  
- Deixa-te de ronha e levanta-te - Disse ela  
- Papa, tenho sono! - Disse ela  
- Vai-te vestir, e depois dormes no carro, eu sei que é meio cedo, mas não podemos fazer nada.  
- Esta bem!  
Ela dirigui-se ao andar de cima e subiu e abriu o armário e tirou umas roupas e seguio em direcção do banheiro...

Em Godric Hollws - Residência dos Potter

- Bom dia mãe - Disse Sofia que acabava de descer  
- Bom dia - Respondeu a mãe com um enorme sorriso - O teu irmão?  
- Esta se a arranjar! - Disse ela - O pequeno almoço?  
- Esta quase pronto!, Bom dia James  
- Bom dia amor - Disse lhe ele enquanto a beijava preguisamente - Bom dia princesa!  
- Bom dia pai!  
- É pá... - Disse Harry que acabava de descer as escadas - Que ideia foi aquela de agua pela manhã!  
- Oh isso - Respondeu Sofia com uma falsa inocencia - Tu não querias acordar, então???  
- ENTÃO ACHAS-TE NO DIREITO DE MANDARES UM AGUEMENTI! - Disse Harry fulo tirando a varinha das calças, a irmã imitou o gesto.  
- Pagas bem caro a brincadeira!  
- Tens a certeza que queres combater comigo!? - Disse ela com um sorriso cinico.  
- Absoluta...  
- CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Todos se calaram então a mãe deles lhe proibia as "brincadeiras idiotas" com varinhas.  
- Vá vão buscar as vossas coisas, vamos até a um sitio...  
- Onde?  
- Aqui não, vá vão, e ai de vocês que eu vejas as vossas varinhas em acção...  
- Ok, não volta acontecer.  
- Ainda bem - Disse ela com o tom de voz calmo novamente, enquanto beijavas os filhos na testa - Vão lá.  
Dez minutos depois em Grimmauld Place  
- Vamos aparatar.  
- Ai não vamos não! - Protestou Sirius pela milesima vez enquanto a mulher continuava a dizer que sim.  
- Vamos Sirius, não há outra maneira!  
- Há sim, podemos ir de carro.  
- Nem pensar, eu não vou de maneira trouxa nem que me pagassem!  
- Bellatrix chega, a Diana fica muito mal depois, parece que não te preocupas com isso.  
- DESCULPA, TU POR ACASO ESTA A INSINUAR QUE EU NÃO ME PREOCUPO COM A MINHA FILHA!  
- SE QUERES IR ASSIM, NÃO!  
- SEU CACHORRO SARNENTO, A MINHA FILHA É A COISA MAIS IMPORTANTE PARA MIM, E EU PREOCUPO-ME MAIS COM ELA DO QUE TU.  
- A NOSSA FILHA, PORQUE QUE EU SABIA TU NÃO A FISESTE SOZINHA, NÃO VAI APARATAR E PONTO FINAL!  
- COMO SE TU MANDASSES!  
- EU MANDO  
- HA E EM QUEM?  
- AQUI!  
- EM MIM NÃO MANDAS TU!  
- CLARO, QUE NA DONA BELLATRIX BLACK NINGUÉM MANDA! OS BLACK ESTAM A CIMA DE TODOS NÃO É?  
Sirius retrucou a última frase num tom ironicamente doloroso, Bellatrix virou-se e sentiu as lagrimas molharem-lhe o rosto, Sirius aprecebeu-se e sentiu-se o pior idiota do mundo, tinha acabado de magoar a mulher que amava, tentou abraçada e pedir desculpa mas ela afastou-se e disse num tom magoado.  
- SAI! DEPOIS DE TUDO, DE TUDO O QUE EU DESISTE TU AINDA ME ATIRAS ISSO A CARA! COMO?  
- desculpa... eu não medi o que disse e...  
- E isso mesmo Sirius, tu disseste o que pensavas...  
- Não não é isso que eu penso!  
- Não? Não foi o que pareceu!  
- Desculpa Bella, eu...  
- Sirius eu desisti de tudo, de tudo por ti, e não penses que me arrependi, porque eu sou feliz, mas se tu não consegues passar aquilo, não vale a pena continuar-mo juntos...  
Sirius sentiu o coração apertar-se de dor, ele não iria conseguir viver sem ela, sem dormir ao pé dela, sem os beijos dela, ele iria morrer, sem ela e sem... Diana.  
- Bella não! - Disse já num tom desesperado - Eu amo-te e não me deixes, eu morreria sem ti.  
Bellatrix sentiu o seu coração cair ao ouvi-lo dizer que a amava tão deseesperadamente, mas ela não consegui, por mais que o amasse, ficar com ele pensando que ele ainda guardava magoa dos tempos em que ela acreditava no toujour pur.  
- Bella? - Ele a chamou tocando no seu ombro fazendo-a virar-se e ela assim o fez, ele aproximou as mãos do rosto dela e limpou as lagrimas enquanto sussurava ao ouvido dela que a amava e que tinha sido um idiota, ela fechou os olhos e sentiu o toque dele, ouviu a sua voz rouca e embrenhada pelas lagrimas.  
E então, num momento mágico, ele fechou a distância entre os labios de ambos, e ela não pôs nenhuma obejecção, sentir os labios dele sobre os dela era maravilhoso, o tempo parava só para eles.  
Separam-se por breves instantes, os suficientes para trocarem juras de amor e beijaram-se novamente.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Sirius e Bellatrix chegaram a uma casa com Diana, ela nunca tinha ido aquela casa, não que ela tivesse alguma coisa de especial, afinal era um casa, mas todos os que já lá se encontravam, pareciam nostalgicos, como se a casa trouxesse memorias antigas, ela olhou em volta e não viu ninguém que conheçe, ate que observou Gracie, chegou-se ao pé dela.  
- Ola Gracie - Disse ela  
- Oh Ola Diana - A rapariga respondeu com um sorriso - Também estas aqui?  
- Sim os meus pais vieram a reunião da ordem.  
- Ordem?  
- Sim, Diana, não sabes! - Disse a rapariga - Ordem da fenix...  
- Não, mas tu vais me contar! - Disse ela  
- Bem, a Ordem da Fenix é uma sociedade secreta que foi criada na primeira guerra bruxa contra o Voldemort, foi fundada pelo professor Dumbledor, acho que agora estam a reunir, pensam que o Voldemort pode estar de volta.  
- Foi por causa do que ouvimos! - Perguntou ela  
- Eu não contei nada aos meus pais - Disse ela olhando para eles - Por isso não sei!?  
- Nem eu.  
- Será que a Sofia ou o Harry contaram?  
- Não, eu perguntei a Sofia e ela disse que não!? - Respondeu convicta - E o Ron? os pais dele estam cá! Vê lá, nem foram a Romenia!  
- Não o Ron, não foi. - Disse ela  
- A Hermione não faz sentido...  
- A Inês nem tanto.  
- Resumidamente, ninguém sabes - Respondeu Gracie em tom de conclusão.  
- Gracie - Disse um mulher muito bonita que se chegava ao pé dela - Nós vamos lá para dentro, porta-te bem!  
- Sim mãe.  
- Gracie, Diana - Chamou Sofia que acabará de chegar com Harry e com os pais.  
- Ola! - Disseram as duas em coro.  
- Percissamos de falar, o Voldemort pode estar de volta.


	22. Chapter 22

22

Este capitulo é exclusivamente Sirius e Bellatrix... como foi hoje ver o sexto filme ao cinema surgiu a inspiração para isto.  
Comentem... quero saber o que acham e já agora podem dar sujestões quanto ao proximo capitulo, que vai ser dedicado a Lily e James...

Grimmauld Place  
Já passavam das altas horas da noite, e Bellatrix e Sirius destavam deitados no sofá, ela estava deitada no peito dele e ele afagava-lhe o cabelo docemente.  
- Bella? - Chamou, e ela olhou para ele - Amo-te meu amor, e desculpa por o que eu disse...  
- Sirius já disse para parares de te desculpar. - Disse ela - Beija-me!  
Ela sorriu para ela e para o pedido dela, buscado os labios dela num beijo profundo, as bocas encaixavam-se prefeitamente como se tivessem sido esculpidas para isso, os corpo termiam aos toques, eles eram prefeitos um para o outro.  
O beijo começou a ficar mais intenso, e Sirius desceu os labios até ao pescoso alvo dela beijando-a, e rapidamente ela se sentou no colo dela.  
- Eu amo-te - Disse ela num sussuro ao ouvido dele. - Não voltes... a dizer aquilo.  
- Nunca, meu amor, nunca mais, mas agora deixa-me te compensar por isso.

No dia seguinte de manhã  
Bellatrix abriu vagarosamente os olhos por causa da luz que iluminava o quarto.  
Estava deitava sobre o peito de Sirius que sorria e a observado, compenetrado na beleza dela.  
- Ola - Disse ela simplesmente enquanto sorria.  
- Ola - Ele respondeu tão simplesmente enquanto continuava a observa-la. - Cansada?  
- Hum... - Ela pareceu ponderar - De quem será a culpa?  
- Acho que foi do vinho. - Disse ele casualmente.  
- Provalavemente - Ela respondeu enquanto se aninhava junto a ele.  
- Bella, esta um lindo dia, não? - Disse ele - Podiamos ir passear?  
- Passear?  
- Sim - Disse ela - A Diana esta em casa de uma amiga, a Gracie, e eu só tenho de ir ao médico depois de almoço.  
- Medico? - Perguntou ele confuso e com uma cara surpreendentemente seria.  
- Sim, eu não te disse? - Disse ela calmamente puxando-o de novo para a cama e deitando-se no peito sobre o peito dele - Vou a médico por causa do bebe... coisas de rotina, e vam dizer se é menino ou menina! embora eu já tenha quase a certeza do que é?  
- O que?  
- Não sei se mereçes saber - Disse ela casualmente - Podias esperar os nove meses e depois...  
- Bella!  
- Pronto, eu conto-te - Disse ela - Eu acho que é menina.  
- A serio! - O sorriso dele iluminou - Uma menina?  
- Sim eu acho.  
- Oh meu amor - Disse ele - Eu amo-te tanto.  
- Eu também - Disse ela - Agora vamos levantar-mos e vestirmo-nos!  
- Sim, meu amor.

Na Diagon All  
- Bella - Sirius sorriu enquanto a abraçava pela cintura e a beijava  
- Sirius - Disse ela parecendo seria mas rindo cada vez mais alto - Estamos na rua!  
E ele beijo-a mais uma vez  
- E então...  
- E então, as pessoas estam a olhar para nos como se fosse dois adolescentes.  
- Quero lá saber, eu quero é que todos vejam que és MINHA!  
Sirius disse a última bem alto, devido ao uns olhos cobiçosos de uns rapazes que olhavam para Bellatrix enbasbacados.  
- Oh Sirius - Disse ela - Eu sou toda tua meu amor, mas achei que já te tinha passado esse ciumes louco, nós já não andamos em Hogwarts, sabias?  
- Não são ciumes! eles é que não tiram os olhos de cima de ti!  
- Sirius - Disse ela com o voz manhosa - Beija-me!  
E ele beijou-a, e possesivamente mas sempre com um toque de carinho e amor.

Em São Mungus

- Bom dia doutor!  
- Bom dia Mrs. Black, como é que se está a sentir?  
- Bem. - Disse ela - Vamos fazer a ecografia?  
- Sim, deite-se na marquesa. - Disse ele - Tem alguém a espera?  
- Sim, o meu marido esta lá fora  
- Quer chama-lo?  
- Se não houver problema com isso!  
O Medico chamou a enfermeira e ela saiu, segundos depois chega com Sirius.  
- Bom dia! - Disse o médico algremente - Chegesse aqui!  
Sirius aproximou-se e deu a mão para a Bellatrix enquanto o medico preparava um poção.  
- Doutor passa-se algo?  
- Não - Disse ele com um sorriso na cara - Parabens vão ser pais de gemeos.  
- Gemeos?  
- Sim, um menino e uma menina.  
Ele sorriram e beijaram-se ternamente.


	23. Chapter 23

23

Grimmald Place  
- Mãe - Chamou Diana docemente - Mamã, o que vai ser a minha prenda?  
- Diana Black a mim não me enrolas tu podes ter a certeza!  
- Oh mãe, que seca.  
- Seca... mas que raio de linguagem, os Black não falam assim, nós temos um linguagem superior!  
- Se estas a falar da tua linguagem com o pai quando se decidem provocar uns aos outros... se porque até eu não precebo mais de 90% das palavras.  
Uma gargalhada alta ecou pela casa, e Bellatrix olhou para o marido.  
- Ela pode AINDA não falar como os Black, mas lá respostas à altura tem.  
- Este tipo de resposta não são à Black, mas sim a Sirius Black, o que é COMPLETAMENTE diferente.  
- Antes que eu me sinta à mais, o que já esta a acontecer - Começou Diana - Vou lá para cima, trabalhos de casa.  
Uma coruja entrou pela casa e depositou aos pés de Bellatrix uma carta com o emblema de Hogwarts diriguida à ela.  
- As tuas notas menina Black - Começou Sirius - Vamos lá ver se sempre és tão ESTUDIOSA como a Sr. Bellatrix Black?  
- Eu não era ESTUDIOSA, eu era e sou brilhante. - Retroquiu ela com orgulho.  
- As minhas notas?  
- Sim querida...

_Diana Bellatrix Black_

_Notas às seguintes discplinas obtidas pela aula no primeiro ano da escola de magia e feitiçaria de hogwarts__  
__Encatamentos - Brilhante__  
__História de magia - Brilhante__  
__Transfiguração - Excede as espectativas *__  
__Herbologia - Brilhante__  
__Cuidados com criaturas mágicas - Brilhante__  
__Defesa contra magia negra - Brilhante__  
__Vôo - Brilhante___

_* A aula teve apenas excede as expectativas à transfigurção não por falta de apitidão mas sim por ter transfigurado um colega, Draco Malfoy, numa ratazana, e apesar dos seus motivos serem nobres não se deve fazer justiça pelas próprias mãos.___

_Atenciosamente__  
__A subdirectora___

_Minerva McGonnald___

- É lá, tivemos muito boas notas! - Disse lhe o pai - Parabens, mas melhor tu transformar-tes o filho do Mafoy numa ratazana, assim é que é princesa... és o meu orgulho.  
- Porque é que fizeste isso, Diana? - Perguntou a mãe num tom serio  
- Ele... ele chamou sangue de lama à uma amiga nossa.  
Sirius e Bellatrix entreolharam-se e sorriram, eles lutaram contra a discriminação em certa parte, e ver a filha a fazer o mesmo era bom.  
- Esta bem Diana, mas para a proxima chama alguém e não faças magia.  
- Sim, mãe.  
A mãe sorriu-lhe e saiu pela porta em direcção ao quarto, o pai chamou-a e disse -lhe baixinho.  
- Oh querida, para a proxima transforma-o numa lesma ou uma coisa mais parecida com ele, é que sabes uma ratazana, não sei, acho demasiado inteligente para ser um Malfoy.  
- ahahahahaha - Exclamou Diana.

Godric Hollws  
- Mãe! as minhas notas e as do Harry chegaram!  
Lily desceu do quarto com o marido e sentaram-se nos sofas brancos da sala, Lily abriu o envelope com as notas de Harry e James os com notas da Sofia.  
- Parabens princesa, parece que a menina é a copia prefeita da Senhorita Lily...  
- HARRY JAMES POTTER, QUE RAIO DE NOTAS SÃO ESTAS?  
- Lily calma, não foram assim tão más - Disse James - Ele não teve nenhuma negativas e teve dois excede as expectativas e dois brilhantes.  
- Só isso!  
- Olha para as notas da irmã GEMEA dele... olha!  
- Lily eu já vi, mas o Harry não é igual à Sofia, eles são diferentes e ainda bem.  
- Ainda bem? O TEU FILHO TIRA PESSIMAS NOTAS E TU AINDA CONSENTES!  
- Sabes mãe é pena - Falou Harry num tom magoado - Que apenas gostes da Sofia, da tua menina prefeita...  
- Harry, filho, a tua mãe não queria...  
- Queria sim, e disse-o, espero que estejas satisfeita agora!  
- Harry, meu anjo eu não queria, oh meu amor desculpa - Disse Lily com as lagrimas nos olhos perante o olhar magoado do filho - Oh meu amor, a mãe ama-te tanto... desculpa sim?  
Harry sentiu a mãe abraça-lo e acabou por fechar os olhos e anuir..  
- Chega de lamechices... por favor!  
- Chiu Sofia... deixo-os estar!  
Sofia seguio o pai até ao andar de cima, deixou Lily á mimar Harry.

Centro de Londres  
- Mãe! - Chamou Gracie da cozinha.  
- Sim, meu anjo que foi?  
- As minhas notas e as dos manos chegaram!  
- Oh, meu merlim - Começou Nathan - E desta que eu vou morrer.  
- Nate, que exagero, a mãe não vai fazer tanto.  
- Quando ela vir que eu tive menos três brilhantes que o ano passado.  
- Ela não vai fazer nada. - Começou Sydney - Tu és dos melhores alunos do teu ano.  
- Pois, mas a mãe não vê assim...  
- Não, ela vê - Começou Nadia em tom de discurso - Ele só acha que se te exegir mais, tu dás mais.  
- Além, disso ainda tens mais dois periodos, eu tenho a certeza que vais acabar com excelentes notas.  
- E tu Sofya? - Perguntou Gracie que acabará de chegar com os envelopes - Saiste-te bem?  
- Sim, eu acho, tive dois excede as expectativas e cinco brilhantes.  
- A mãe vai gostar, como sempre! - Disse Nadia - Eu ainda não me mentalizei que vou ter NOM's...  
- São facieis! - Disse Syd - A serio, são mais fáceis do que podem parecer.  
- Olha, estam todos reunidos! - Disse a mãe que acabará de chegar - Vamos lá ver.  
Irina começou por abrir o envelope com as notas de Sydney, sorriu e disse.  
- Muito bem, tiveste brilhante a quase tudo menos adivinhação...  
- Como é que é possivel tirar BRILHANTE com aquela mulher, ela é um autentico emboste.  
- Sim, agora tu Nadia...  
Ela abriu o envelope e vez uma cara convincente.  
- Melhoras-te... sim e muito... que é que te deu, Nadia tiveste sete brilhantes e três excede as expectativas, foi o teu melhor ano.  
- Eu gostei da materia, além disso tenho NOM's este ano, e tenho de me esforçar.  
- Ainda bem, meu anjo - Ela beijou a testa da filha - Continua assim, meu amor.  
- Nate... vamos lá ver.  
Nate fecho os olhos, e...  
- Nate, desceste... mas ainda assim não estam más.  
- Tu não estas a gritar?  
- Porque é que eu havia de gritar... não foram tão más.  
- É que tu sempre exiges tanto de nós, que eu pensei.  
- Eu gosto que voces tirem boas notas, porque tem capacidades.  
- As nossas? - Perguntou Sofya.  
- Sim, querida desculpa.  
Ela abriu mais uma vez o envelope que continha as notas de Sofya e viu que eram melhor que as do ano passado.  
- Muito bem... - Disse ela - Andam todos a esforçar-se.  
- Ainda falta a Gracie...  
- Sim - Irina abriu o envelope e viu, sete brilhantes.  
- Oh meu anjo, tiveste excelentes nota - Ela abraçou a filha que se sentou ao colo dela - Tiveste Brilhante à tudo... que anjinho.  
- Hey... não é precisso tanto... - Disse Nadia - Ela fez o que? salvou o mundo?  
- Ela tirou as melhores notas de todos voces, que eu me lembre só a Syd e ela é que alguma conseguiram isso, de todos voces...  
- É melhor por este a pau, Syd - Disse Sofya - Ela quer-te tirar o lugar de menina prefeitinha.  
- Cala-te! - Disse Syd num tom ligeiramente amuado - Eu tive durante quatro anos, sempre brilhante à tudo.  
- Tiveste... - Começou Nadia - Já não tens!  
- Isso é que a gente vai ver!  
- Como se conseguisses!?! - Disse Nate - Tu já não consegues, ninguém consegue!  
- Eu vou conseguir! - Disse ela perante o olhar da mãe e dos irmãos. - Eu sou melhor que voces, e ai voces vam ENGOLIR tudo o que disseram.  
- Vamos engolir, não é.... isso é o que a gente vai ver, eu também consigo!  
- Ahahaha - Riu Syd e Gracie em tom de gozo perante a afirmação da irmã.  
- Consegui sim!  
- Eu também - Disse Nadia  
- Ok, e se gente fizesse uma aposta? - Começou Nate - Quem tiver melhor notas... tem o direito de fazer o que bem entender sem que ninguém se mete!  
- Ok, combinado. - Concordou Nadia  
- Aceito - Disse Sofya e Syd  
- E tu Gracie, também?  
- Eu estou dentro disso? - Perguntou ela confusa  
- Claro, agora já andas em Hpgwarts, porque não estarias!?  
- Ok, então.

***

**Dia 24 de Dezembro**

Grimmald Place  
Diana encontrava-se sentada junto à enorme arvore de Natal, enquanto os pais estavam sentados no sofá, abraçados com uma chavená de café nas mãos.  
- Mãe... ainda falta muito?  
- Clama Diana, mais sete minutos...  
- Mãe não podemos abrir agora?  
- Não, esperar até à meia noite.  
- Isso é tortura...  
- Oh, Diana é aquilo que tu lhe quiseres chamares.

Godric Hollws  
- Harry vigia a porta e cala-te! - Disse Sofia enquanto tentava pela milesima vez encantar os presentes para saber o que lá estava dentro.  
- _Clarium_ - Disse Sofia baixo apontando a varinha e finalmente deu.  
- Muito bem, Harry vai receber um kite de tratamento para vassouras e um manto de cerimonia, e eu, um livro sobre defesa contra magia negra e um vestido.  
- Mantos de cerimonia??  
- Sim, Harry, daqui a um mês vai haver um baile em Hogwarts, em honra dos mil anos da escola.  
- Ah... não sabia.  
- Eu ouvi a professora McGonnald e depois um alunos do sexto ano à comentarem, a que parece temos de arranjar par!  
- Não fazia a minima. - Disse ele quando ouviu vozes - Eles vem ai!  
Sofia rapidamente desfez os encantamentos e olhou em volta para ver se algo estava fora de sitio.  
- Muito bem... - Começou a mãe - O que é que vozes estão a tramar?  
- Nós mãe, nada - Disse Sofia num tom falsamente inocente.  
- Sim, Sofia, e eu nasci ontem.  
- Oh, mãe, nós juramos que não fazemos nada...  
- Sim, pronto... vou fingir que acredito.  
- Podemos abrir os presentes?  
- Ainda não... - Disse o pai - Faltam quatro minutos.

Centro de Londres  
- Mãe... - Gritou uma garota de cabelos castanho, devia ter os seus dezaseis anos.  
- Sim, Syd - Respondeu uma mulher muito parecida com ela - Que é que aconteceu?  
- A Nadia, ela tirou-me a varinha - Disse ela - Diz para ela ma devolver!  
- Nadia... - Disse ela - A varinha da tua irmã.  
- Eu já disse que não tenho nada, deve ter sido o Nate.  
- Eu? - Interrogou-se um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis.  
- Nadia, a varinha!? - Continou a mãe.  
- Ok, esta aqui.  
- Irina??  
- Cá em baixo Jack.  
- Faltam dois minutos para a meia noite, vamos para a sala?  
- Sim!!!!!!!! - Disse Gracie entugiasmada  
O Pai pegou-a ao colo e seguiram para a sala.

Em Hogwarts  
  
- Ron! - Perguntou Inês entusiamada - Anda vamos abrir os presentes.  
- Anda lá, vamos para o sala comum?  
- Sim...  
Ele levaram os seus presentes e foram para a sala comum.  
As três ultimas badaladas de 24 de Dezembro tocaram, e todos abriram os seus presentes cada um em sua casa, ou mesmo no castelo.

Não sei se alguém já precebou mas a Gracie, é uma presonagem, assim como toda a familia dela, na serie de televisão Alias e num fanfiction que se chama "Picking up the shatterger pieces"... para que gosta recomendo.


	24. Chapter 24

24

Depois da noite de Natal, passaram-se três dias, é tinha finalmente, um finalmente muito demorado para Sofia, o dia de voltar para Hogwarts.  
Diana e os pais tinham chegado à plataforma 9 e 3/4, quando faltavam mais ou menos 10 minutos para as onze da manhã, Sofia e Harry já lá se encontravam com o uniforme vestido.  
- Diana! aqui! - Disse Sofia abanando a mão, no meio de um mar de gente, todos com capas negra e compridas que tornava dificil, a "ardura tarefa" de encontrar alguém.  
- Ola Sofia! Ola Harry - Ela disse quando os alcançaram.  
- Ola - Responderam ambos, Sofia deu o ligeiro empurrão à Harry devido ao olhar embasbacado dele para a namorada.  
- Tudo bem? - Perguntou ele.  
- Sim... - Disse Sofia - Viste à Gracie.  
- Não ainda não deve ter chegado.  
- Olha, não é ela!? - Disse Harry apontando para cinco crianças.  
- Sim, não sabia que a Gracie tinha irmãos?  
- Hey... GRACIE... - Gritou Sofia - Aqui!  
- Há... ola, como estão todos?  
- Bem, agora que estamos todos vamos?  
- Sim, eu vou me só despedir dos meus pais e depois vamos, ok?  
- Sim, mas não te demores senão não encontramos nenhuma cabine.  
Ela sorriu e diriguisse até a familia, enquanto Harry e Sofia se despediam dos pais assim como Diana.  
- Pronto já estou, falta alguém!?  
- Sim, a Hermione!  
- Olha ali esta ela.  
Harry apontou para um rapariga de cabelos volumosos e com vários livros na mão.  
- Ola! - Disse ela virando-se para ele - Como foram as vossa ferias!?  
- Boas, e temos novidades!  
Todos sorriram e diriguiram-se para o expresso, lá dentro Harry começou.  
- Vá vamos lá, daqui a pouco estam todas as cabines cheias.  
- Calma, stressadinho! - Começou Sofia  
- Eu não sou stressadinho!  
- Aqui, esta uma vazia! - Disse Hermione.  
Todos se sentaram e Gracie começou.  
- Eu andei à procura, num livros, e encontrei um coisa interresante!  
Gracie pegou num livro e começou a ler...  
"A mais de mil anos foi descoberto por um feitiçeiro poderoso, uma forma de alcançar um imortalidade, contudo isso tinha um preço, Merlim, que foi que encontrou isso, ficou dono da imortalidade e de mais seis poderes, dizia-se que ele falava com o animais, lia os pensamentos das pessoas, consegui levitar qualquer coisa com o pensamento, controlava o fogo e à agua e conseguia curar qualquer tipo de doenças."  
- Ok, isso é interresante mas eu não percebi a ligação que isso pode ter com o que nos descobrimos!  
- Brilhante! - Exclamou Hermione - O Voldemort quer isso, não é... os seis poderes de Merlim...  
- Eu creio que sim. - Disse Gracie - Eu mandei uma carta a Inês à explicar-lhe tudo e a pedir para ela pesquisar mais, não sei o que ela descobriu mais.  
- Bem, eu também andei a pesquisar mais, e descobri uma coisa. - Disse Sofia - Os seis poderes de Merlim, não passam de uma lenda, a registo de feitiçeiro que dizem conseguir coisas incriveis com criar colunas de fogo, interragir com animais selvagens... a de todo um pouco, menos sobre a imortalidade, não encontrei nada.  
- Nada... é um termo muito relativo... - Disse Diana - Andei a pesquisar sobre familias de sangue puro e descobri uma coisa... no seculo XV um "profeta" deixou uma data de documentos, e invenções que tem como fim, a imortalidade, pareceu-me que ele descobriu algo sobre Merlim, mas não foi o suficiente e tentou contronar isso.  
- Como é que eu não sei de nada disto... - Interrogou Harry.  
- É ai que tu entras, Harryzinho. - Disse Sofia em tom de gozo - Vais fazer-nos um grande FAVOR, vai com o manto da invisibilidade hoje à noite, a secção de livro restrita... ok?  
- Sozinho?  
- Ninguém te come, é claro se não fores ao treceiro andar que é claro...  
- Eu não vou sozinho! - Declarou ele - Eu posso precissar de ajuda.  
- Pronto Harry não te lamentes - Disse Gracie num tom falsamente ironico - Eu vou contigo, satisfeito?  
- Sim...  
O resto da viagem foi normal, com excepção dos "enrolamentos" de Diana e Harry, do novo amiginho de Gracie, um tal de Michael Connor, e de Sofia e Hermione estarem curiosa em relação à Gracie.  
- Gracie, posso te fazer uma pergunta?  
- Sim - Disse ela naturalmente - Quem eram aqueles que estavam contigo na plataforma?  
- Há, são os meus irmãos... a Sydney, a Nadia, e os gemeos, Sofya e Nate.  
- Perá ai, tu és irmã, da Sydney Bristow?  
- Sim, porque?  
- Porque? - Disse Harry estupefacto - Ela é a rapariga mais cobiçada da escola... se é que me entendes.  
Diana deu um murro de leve no braço dele e os restantes riam-se a bandeiras despregadas.  
- Que foi?  
- Isso é maneira de se falar, ela é do sexto ano e tu devias ter vergonha!  
- Vergonha!? - Disse ele - É verdade!  
- Sabes Harry, lamento desiludir-te mas a minha irmã já tem namorado, eu acho, e se não tiver não achas que és... pequenino demais.  
- Não!  
Todos se voltaram a rir quando deram conta que o expresso já tinha chegado, estavam de volta a Hogwarts.


	25. Chapter 25

25

A chegada à Hogwarts, foi como sempre, com excepção dos constantes resmungos de Harry, ora em relação à escola, ora em relação ao facto de Diana ainda estar chateada com ele por causa do comentário dele em relação à Sydney Bristow e ao facto de Gracie estar a dar muita atenção à Michael Connor.  
- Gracie... - Disse o irmão que chegará ao pé dela na sala comum enquanto ela conversava com o grupo - Precissamos de falar, com URGENCIA!  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa!? - Perguntou ela preocupada.  
- É o Nate que esta... - Disse Syd, fazendo uma cara esquesita por causa de Harry e Ron que a olhavam enbasbacados - com a mania da preseguição!  
- Vá anda lá - Disse Nadia que já estava impaciente - Despacha-te senão nem amanhã ele se cala.  
- Eu já volto - Disse ela para os amigos.  
Os cinco diriguiram-se até um canto mais resguardado da sala comum, e Nate começou.  
- Hoje, chegou-me ao ouvidos... - Disse ele numa emitação prefeita do pai - Que tu estavas muito amiguinha do Michael Connor, Gracie Anne Bristow, isto é verdade?  
- E o que é que tu tens a ver com isso?  
- Tudo, o pai incumbiu-me de vos proteger! - Disse ele enchendo o peito de orgulho - Além disso, tu és a mais nova e eu devo proteger-te de todos os mal, além disso és muito nova para essas poucas vergonhas!  
- POUCAS VERGONHAS! - Gracie explodiu - TU NÃO MANDAS EM MIM, EU NAMORO COM QUEM EU BEM ENTENDER! SEGUNDO TU NÃO ÉS NINGUÉM PARA ME CONTROLARES VISTO QUE ANDAS PARA AI NO ESFERGANÇO COM TODAS OS RABOS DE SAIAS QUE VÊS E SÓ ÉS MAIS NOVO QUE EU UM ANO, PARA ALÉM DISSO SE EXPRIMENTARES MAIS UMA VEZ ESTE TIPOS DE BRINCADEIRAS EU NÃO VOU SER TÃO CALMA! ESTAMOS ENTENDIDOS?  
Nate ficou preplexo com a irmã, enquanto as restantes irmãs se riam perante o discurso da mais nova.  
- E MAIS, PODES MANDAR A CARTA AO PAI A DIZER QUE SIM, QUE TENHO NAMORADO E DIZ-LHE TAMBÉM PARA ARRANJAR OUTRA PESSOA PARA ME VIGIR PORQUE TU ÉS DEMASIADO ESTUPIDO PARA ISSO!  
Gracie virou costas fula, e diriguisse aos amigo furiosa.  
- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou Diana - Esta tudo bem?  
- É o idiota do meu irmão que acha que me controla!  
- Mas porque? - Indagou Hermione curiosa.  
- Porque eu namoro com o Michael Connor. - Ela respondeu naturalmente.  
- A serio? - Perguntou Inês, perante o aceno e o sorriso de Gracie - Parabens!  
- Sim, obrigado...  
- Ele é muito giro - Comentou Diana - Mesmo muito.  
Harry fecho a cara enquanto Diana gargalhava.  
- Eu gosto de ti parvo. - Ela disse enquanto o beijava de leve e se sentava no colo dele - Senão não estava contigo.  
- Eu sei - Ele disse com a natural arrogancia - Tu és só minha...  
- É - Ela disse - Eu sou só tu!  
Ele beijaram-se enquanto Sofia dizia - Arrangem um quarto!  
Todos se riram, com excepção de Inês que trocava olhares com Nate...


	26. Chapter 26

26

Já passavam das onze da noite quando o grupo se reuniu na entrada da sala comum.  
- Gracie? Harry? - Chamou Diana - Estam todos prontos?  
- Sim, eu estou - Disse Gracie - Harry, tens o manto?  
- Sim, esta aqui, vá deseja-nos boa sorte!  
- Bom sorte amor - Disse Diana beijando-o - Bom sorte Gracie.  
- Obrigado - Ela respondeu simplesmente.  
Harry pegou no manto e pôs sobre ambos, pondo-os transparente.  
Gracie e Harry estavam sob o manto quando sairam em direcção ao quadro da dama gorda.  
Estavam ambos a andar pelo um corredor mais escuro que cortava BASTANTE caminho para a biblioteca, quando Gracie parou estupecta a olhar para dois vultos bastante proximos.  
- Gracie anda! não temos tempo!  
Gracie estava calada, por completo quando Harry olhou na mesma direcção que ela, e abriu a boca...

Entretanto no salão comum  
- Acham que ele vão conseguir?  
- É, eu acho que eles vão conseguir, a Gracie é inteligente e o Harry também, eles dão a volta a isso. - Comentou Diana - Além disso se ele não vierem nós vamos lá, que dizem?  
- Estas doida! - Disse Inês - Nós só iamos fazer pior!  
- Oh, esta bem - Disse Diana já irritada - Vamos mas é esperar, eles devem estar quase a voltar!

- Pelas cuecas de Merlim - Disse Harry baixo, só precepectivek por Gracie.  
- Aquele é? - Gracie conseguiu finalmente falar - É o Malfoy e a Sofia?  
- AQUELE PANELEIRO ESTA A POR AQUELAS MÃOS IMUNDAS EM CIMA DA MINHA IRMÃ, EU PARTO-LHE O FOCHINHO.  
Harry gritou saindo de manto e indo em direcção ao Malfoy, pegando o casal de surpresa, Gracie ainda tentou para-lo mas não servia de nada, ele já o tinham visto, assim ele parou encostada a uma parede a observar a cena.  
Harry ia em direcção à Draco sem sequer tirar a varinha, devia achar que a força era suficiente, ou melhor acho que ele nem pensou, Sofia tirava a varinha do manto e apontava a Harry enquanto este a ameaçava que ia contar aos pais e que ela tinha dessonrado o nome "Potter".  
Gracie decidiu então dirriguir-sse a biblioteca sozinha, visto que Harry estava mais que ocupado, chegando rapidamente à porta principal da biblioteca, que graças à merlim ainda estava aberta.  
Entrou sorrateiramente e diriguisse a secção dos livros proibidos, tirou a varinha do manto e pronunciou baixinho  
- Alohomora...  
Gracie entrou e começou por poisar a lanterna e tirou o manto, precurrei durante muito tempo vários livros, até que acham um que dizia " a magia de Merlim... As mais poderosa e perigosas magia que o grande merlim inventou"  
Gracie abriu o livro mas deu-se conta que ele não tinha nada escrito com excepção de uma pequena nota _"Toujour pur"._  
- Há é claro - Ela lembrou-se - Toujour pur!  
Ela repetiu e o livro começou a mostrar as varias palavras e os seus sabios ensinamentos... Gracie gostava de livros mas não era como Hermione ou Inês mas aquilo era fascinante.  
Fecho o livro fascinante e meteu-o na mala, pegando na laterna e no manto, rumando novamente à sala comum.


	27. Chapter 27

27

Em grimmaul place…

- Bella estás por ai? – Interrogou Sirius ao ouvir barulhos no quarto – Bella?  
- Sim, Sirius – Ela respondeu – Estou aqui, podes vir.  
- Eu sei que posso. – Ele disse com uma voz carregada de "maldade"  
- Para com esses pensamentos, Sirius Black, a algo mais importante. – Ela disse quando ele entrava no quarto e a via apenas enrolada num lençol de banho branco  
- Bella… - Ela disse abraçando-a por trás – Podíamos "fazer" coisas mais _interessante…__  
_Ele começou a beija-lhe o pescoço veemente enquanto ela arqueava o corpo para trás involuntariamente.  
Ela virou-se e beijou-lhe os lábios com urgência enquanto se sentia ir em direcção à cama.

Em Hogwarts  
- Diana, Diana!? – Harry chamou – Podemos falar?  
- Sim, claro, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ela disse dirigindo-se com ele a saída da sala comum.  
Eles caminharam lado à lado durante muito tempo em silêncio até que chegaram a saída do castelo e continuaram a andar – Harry, que é que tens para me dizer?  
- Bem… diana… eu queria dizer, que bem… - Harry tirou do manto um pequeno pendente com uma flor no meio – Desculpa ser atrasada… feliz natal.  
Diana estava sem palavras, era lindo, tinha uma pequena rosa no meio e era todo em prata.  
- Eu não sei se tu gostas, eu comprei-o na Diagon All se não gostares podes ir lá trocar.  
- Eu adoro – Ela disse abraçando de repente – Obrigado.  
Ela estendeu-lhe o colar para ele lho pôr, ele olhou perplexo mas sorriu, Diana levantou o cabelo negro e ele colocou-o delicadamente.  
Ela virou-se para constatar com lhe ficava o colar, e sorriu, aproximou-se dele e tocou os seus lábios com os dele, num contacto breve.  
Ela sorriu depois do beijo e de-lhe a mão, indo novamente em direcção ao castelo.

Gracie passeava com Inês pelos jardins de Hogwarts, iam visitar Hagrid, afinal já tinha vindo de férias à dois dias e ainda não o tinham ido visitar.  
- O livro que tu descobriste é perigoso Gracie – Inês disse – Mas ajudou-nos bastante.  
- Eu sei, mas se nós não tomar-mos conciência do que andamos a fazer, isto será pior.  
Ela chegaram a casa de Hagrid e Inês bateu a porta.  
- Quem está ai?  
- Hagrid, somos nós… - Inês disse – A Gracie e a Inês.  
- Oh meninas! – Hagrid disse – Entrem…  
- Olá Canino… - Gracie disse fazendo-lhe uma festa na cabeça – Como estás?  
Ela sorriu e sentou-se com Inês à mesa enquanto Hagrid lhe servia o chã.  
- Então,meninas com estão a ser as aulas.  
- Ah... - Gracie disse - Normais.  
- Boas - Inês corrigiu - E as tuas ferias Hagrid?  
- Oh, sem vocês por aqui, foram um bocado tristes, mas a Inês e o Ron vieram-me visitar e jantaram comigo na noite de Natal.  
Inês sorriu e Gracie continuou a ouvir atentamente.  
- Hagrid, eu tenho um coisa para te perguntar... o qerm era Tom Riddcle?


	28. Chapter 28

28

- Quem? Quem? – Hagrid parecia aterrorizado e ao mesmo tempo engasgado com o que havia de dizer.

Gracie parecia perceber isso e continuou, mesmo com o olhar reprovador de Inês.

- Sim… que era Tom Riddcle? – E que eu vi o nome dele num troféu do melhor aluno do século, é só por curiosidade.

- Ah – Hagrid parecia mais aliviado mas mesmo assim ainda gaguejava – Era um aluno inteligente demais… era…

Gracie parecia ter tido um momento de iluminação e disse numa voz quase que inaudível.

- Tom Riddcle é o Voldemort?! – Hagrid parecia novamente assustado, mas ela prosseguiu – É! Tom Riddcle é o Voldemort.

Hagrid olhou para elas, Inês estava branca e Gracie parecia seria e pensativa…

Grimmauld Place.

- Sirius?? – Bellatrix chamou-o depois de sentir um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. – Sirius!?

- Bella, estou a ir.

Sirius desceu e olhou para a mulher que tinha no rosto uma expressão seria e parecia ter medo de algo.

Ele correu para ela e abraçou-a, perguntando:

- Bella? Está tudo bem? – Ela nada respondeu, limitou-se a abraça-lo – Bella?

Ela limitou a responder, num baixo tom de voz.

- Abraça-me… - E ele assim fez, abraçou-a durante algum tempo, até que quando ela parecia mais calma, ele perguntou novamente: - Bella, o que é que aconteceu?

Bellatrix respirou fundo e respondeu

- Não sei, algo de mal, é como se dentro de mim, algo despertasse e me lembrasse que alguma coisa ia acontecer, não sei o que vai ser, mas vai acontecer.

Ele sentiu um medo percorre-lhe, mas ainda assim teve a consciência de a beijar, como se lhe quisesse transmitir uma paz.

O beijo trouxe-lhe uma esperança doce, quase que infantil, e uma enorme vontade de o beijar de volta, e num movimento súbito, ela subiu para o colo dele e continuou a beija-lo, mas de uma forma completamente diferente.

Em Hogwarts

Draco andava calmamente pelos corredores do castelo, ia ter com Sofia.

Ele andava com a Sofia à quase… não sabia bem, mas era tão bom, era tão bom sentir os lábios dela sobre os dele, era tão sentir o cheiro dela, era tão bom ver os cabelos vermelhos dela esvoaçarem pelos corredores, ela fazia-o feliz, fazia dele uma pessoa melhor, melhor do que aquilo que sempre fora, fazia-o pensar duas vezes antes de cometer uma loucura desmedida, fazia-o pensar em como realmente valia a pena a vida.

Draco estava tão envolto nos pensamentos que não deu pelo olhar da namorada, Sofia olhava-o pausadamente, e ao vê-lo tão concentrado, não resistiu e começou a rir-se. E Draco deu pela presença dela, e sem pensar duas vezes beijou-a.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – Um grito ecoou pelos corredores do castelo, e Sofia e Draco separaram-se, e correram em direcção ao grito.

E o que viram a seguir fê-los paralisar, Diana estava no chão de um corredor junto à biblioteca, e junto a ela um vulto encapuzado de varinha na mão, que ao vê-los, saiu dali a correr, mas antes deixou uma rosa negra…

Na enfermaria

Diana tinha chegado à enfermaria à quase vinte minutos e Harry, que entretanto tinha chegado do treino, e o tinham avisado, e segurava a mão da namorada, até que ele pode ouvir a voz de Sirius e afastou-se.

- O que é que aconteceu à minha filha?

Albus Dumbledor, parecia um pouco assustado, o que não era habito dele, mas mesmo assim prosseguiu com a explicação.

- A Diana, segundo o que eu sei, saiu da Biblioteca, Sirius – Ele olhava-o com um ar pensativo – E foi atacada, não sei por quem, mas têm haver…

Sirius pareceu perceber, mas ambos pararam a conversar quando olharam para os mais novos (Sofia, Draco e Harry) que ali estavam, interessadíssimos na conversa.

- Olá padrinho – Harry disse – A Diana…

- Eu sei, eu sei Harry – Sirius sentou-se ao lado da filha que se mexeu levemente.

- Pai? – Ela perguntou – Onde é que..?

- Shiu… - Ele disse – A mãe já chega, descansa pequena.

Diana fechou os olhos até que sentiu junto a si uma mão quente, pousar-lhe na testa, e ouviu uma voz que reconheceu ser da mãe.

- Mãe? – Diana abriu os olhos agora mais despertos. – O que aconteceu, o homem, o Voldemort, onde é que ele está!

- Calma Diana – A mãe disse – Está tudo bem, ele foi apanhado, agora está tudo bem.


	29. Chapter 29

Nota da autora: Este é o ultimo capitulo antes do epilogo… espero que gostem.=)

Cinco dias depois

O grupo estava na sala comum, a falar, a explicar a Diana o que tinha acontecido, e de como o professor Snape tinha ajudado o Voldemort a entrar dentro do castelo, e de como ele tinha andado atrás de Diana, por causa do sangue dela, que tinha a capacidade de o tornar imortal.

Contudo Snape foi apanhado, mas Voldemort escapou, e por mera precaução, decidiram não avisar a população, uma vez que neste momento, Voldemort não serei muito perigoso, uma vez que estava tão fraco que não se movimentaria, nem faria tão depressa qualquer coisa.

- Então foi isso – Diana concluiu – Foi por isso que ele andava atrás de mim, por causa do meu sangue.

- Tudo já devias saber – Sofia disse – Tu tens o sangue mais puro que se conhece, e há muitos que dizem que…

- Sim, sim, sim – Ela disse meio exasperada, farta da lengalenga – Eu tenho sangue puro, o sangue mais puro de toda a dimensão, o sangue dos…

Inês e Diana finalizaram juntas – Black.

Todos se riram sem excepção, (sem contar com Inês e Diana que detestavam sempre a mesma história)

- Então, e agora que as ferias grandes estão ai a porta… como é que vai ser?

- Eu vou viver com o meu pai, ele voltou, finalmente da Irlanda.

- Bom, a quanto tempo é que ele lá estava? – Gracie perguntou

- Dois anos, eu antes vivia com ele mas depois ele precisou de ir para lá, a minha mãe é que não parece nada receptível a ideia, mas paciência, eu não posso ir viver com ela, por causa do meu padrasto, e ela não me quer deixar ir viver com o meu pai, porque acha que ele não me vai fazer bem, mas eu adoro-o e ela não consegue mudar isso!

- E a Daphene?

- Ela… agora está muito doente, não se vai sobreviver!

Todos se calaram e então Ron (na sua maior idiotice) disse:

- Vamos comer, estou esfomeado

Todos os outros explodiram em gargalhadas…

Eram umas sete horas da tarde, quando Diana, passava pela biblioteca, quando ouviu uma voz estranha, e decidiu ir ver o que era, a voz parecia-lhe fria, mas era familiar, familiar de uma forma dolorosa, provocava-lhe arrepios por toda a espinha.

A voz dizia algo como relacionado com vingança e a ultima noite.

A única frase que Diana conseguiu perceber claramente foi:

- É esta noite, que eu vencerei….

Diana conseguiu ver uma figura encapuzada, e que parecia fraca de uma ou outra maneira... ela afastou-se e saiu dali o mais depressa possível.

Gracie andava calmamente pela sala comum, quando uma voz sinistra invadiu o espaço, foi numa fracção de segundos, "Eu ainda não acabei… ainda não…"

Gracie ficou palida, e de repente voltou a realidade…

- Gracie tens a certeza de que foi isso que viste?? – Perguntou Ron, mas pálido que sempre – Espero que tenhas tido um momento de transe emocional e não…

- CALA-TE RON! – Mandou Diana – A Gracie está a dizer a verdade! Eu também ouvi uma coisa deste género antes de desmaiar depois de ver o Voldemort!

- Mas que raio!? – Comentou Harry mas serio – Eu ouvi o professor de DCAT comentar o mesmo, mas achei que estava alucinar, ele disse que tinham sido muito estúpidos, que ele voltaria… Eu nunca pensei que ele estivesse a falar do Voldemort, pensei que se referir-se ao professor Snape…

- Pelos visto estávamos errados, e temos de descobrir o que se passa…

Nessa mesma noite, Harry, Diana, Gracie, Sofia e Hermione, saíram em busca dos calabouços, onde achavam que se encontraria com Voldemort, enquanto Ron e Inês, ficariam de sobre aviso caso acontecesse alguma coisa.

Gracie e Hermione usaram as passagens secretas, assim como Sofia, enquanto Harry e Diana usaram o manto da invisibilidade.

- Finalmente! – Disse Sofia, quando Harry e Diana chegaram junto deles, que se encontravam numa sala nas masmorras.

- Desculpa, tivemos um contra-tempo… A McGonnald andava no primeiro andar, a fazer um aluno cumprir uma detenção, e tivemos que esperar que ela acabasse.

- Está bem… mas e agora.

- Agora – Começou Harry – Eu e a Sofia vamos entrar pela frente, a Diana entra só se nós demoramos muito e a Hermione…

- Nem penses Harry James Potter, eu não vou ficar para trás, não vou!

- Mas Di…

- NÃO! NEM PENSAR!

Harry não teve como ripostar, não tinha hipótese, e acabou por se resignar a deixar Diana ir com ele e com Sofia.

- Muito bem, se alguém precisar de ajuda, pode chamar à Inês e o Ron, certo?

- Claro, maninho, agora vamos à parte da acção.

- Vamos à isto… - Disse Diana.

- Sofia……………….!

- Mas que raio, o que é que este idiota está aqui a fazer. – Resmungou Harry quando Draco Malfoy entrou pela sala dentro.

Sofia e Draco encontravam-se a um canto a conversar, sob o olhar enfurecido de Harry…

- Sofia, tu não podes ir, tu podes morrer, tu não…

- Draco ouve – Ela colocou as suas mãos sobre o rosto dele e beijou-o levemente – Eu não vou deixar-te, eu não vou, ok, tu ficas lá em cima com a tua irmã, caso a gente precise, ok, promete-me que vens?

- Meu amor, eu não preciso de prometer, tu sabes que eu iria se soubesse que tu estavas em perigo, tu sabes, que eu iria?

- Claro que sei – E então ela beijou-o, como nunca o havia beijado, doce e terna, era como ela estava, Sofia sempre fora forte, lindíssima por sinal, tinha herdado os longos cabelos ruivos da mãe, assim como os olhos enorme verdes esmeralda, tinha um corpo bem moldado, e o sorriso era tão resplandecente, mas a personalidade era totalmente igual a do pai, forte, com um carácter muito próprio e definido, com princípios fortes mas não dispensava uma aventura ou uma brincadeira que metesse uns Slytherin, ora ela o irmão juntos dava sempre asneira, sempre, era uma constante.


	30. Chapter 30

Em Grimmauld Place

Bellatrix estava sentada a conversar com Lily enquanto James e Sirius viam qualquer relacionada com Quidditch para variar. Subitamente Lily sentiu um calafrio.

- Está tudo bem Lily? – Bellatrix perguntou seria.

– Sim, está tudo bem, eu acho.

- Bella, meu amor, estás bem? BELLA! – Sirius percebeu o que se passava e aproximou-se da mulher, que estava visivelmente preocupada…

- Não é nada Sirius, nada… eu acho.

Lily e James acabaram por irem para casa, Sirius acompanhou-os até a saída e Bellatrix mantinha-se encostada a janela, com constantes arrepios de frio, passava a mão pela barriga que já estava ainda recta.

- Bella? – Sirius a chamou – Bella, o que se passa? E eu sei que se passa algo… eu conseguido sentir que tu…

- Sirius, a Diana têm algo, a Diana, Sirius! – Bellatrix abraçou-o, como se soubesse que algo iria acontecer à ela – Vamos para Hogwarts!

Diana andava ao lado de Sofia, o corredor que percorriam tornava-se a cada passo que elas davam mais frio e escuro, chegaram ao um ponto que fora necessário um feitiço "_lumos"_ para que elas pudessem ver.

Chegaram então a uma parede que não parecia mais que isso, uma simples parede, contudo um pormenor a diferenciava, o desenho pintado era uma estrela, cujas as pontas continham uma inscrição em latim.

- Diana!? Sofia!? – A voz familiar de Harry fê-los acordar e de repente uma ideia luminosa surge na mente de Diana.

- É ISSO! – Diana grita a plenos pulmões – Sou um génio!

- O que foi Diana?

- É lógico, ele só pode estar atrás…

- Diana, de que raio é que estás a falar!?

Diana pareceu acordar dos seus pensamentos, e virou-se com o maior sorriso de satisfação.

- O Voldemort está aqui, em Hogwarts… eu sinto isso. Quando me apanharam naquele dia ele retiraram-me um pouco de sangue, eu na altura não entendi, estava demasiado assustada e não pensei direito, mas agora tudo faz sentido. O Voldemort está muito fraco, eu sinto isso porque ele têm uma parte do meu sangue, eu sinto que ele não está em condições de fazer qualquer tipo de magia, e isso enfureceu-o, eu sei que sim.

- E onde ele está? – Perguntou Sofia.

- Não sei. Mas acho que está tapeçaria nos irá ajudar… Vês aqueles símbolos, eu já os vi em qualquer sitio, só que não me lembro onde…

- Vamos embora, voltamos cá quando soubermos o que eles realmente significam…

- Ora Harry, quem não sabe, descobre. – Sofia respondeu – Eu vou chamar a Hermione, o Ron, a Inês e a Gracie, eles vão ajudar.

Uma hora depois…

Inês estava a descer juntamente com os amigos, e milhares de pensamentos cruzavam a sua cabeça, tudo aquilo parecia tão errado, tão perigoso, mas ainda assim, pior que isso era fugir, desistir e abandonar os amigos que estiveram a seu lado… e continuado nisto chegaram ao lugar que apenas estava iluminado pela luz de três varinhas.

- Ainda bem que já chegaram! – Diana declarou – Aqueles símbolos, alguém sabe o que são?

- Cada um deles, simboliza o que Merlim defendia que os feiticeiros bravos deviam possuir. – Declarou Hermione – Tudo começou a milhares de anos, quando Merlim declarou que o feiticeiros que possuíssem estas características seriam merecedores de uma


	31. Chapter 31

Nota da Autora:

Este capítulo, irá ajudar-vos a perceber, o que realmente aqueles símbolos significam, espero que gostem

_- Cada um deles, simboliza o que Merlim defendia que os feiticeiros bravos deviam possuir. – Declarou Hermione – Tudo começou a milhares de anos, quando Merlim declarou que os feiticeiros que possuíssem estas características seriam merecedores de uma…_

Na manhã seguinte…

- Hermione… Hermione? – Inês acordou com o som dos armários a fecharem, olhou a sua volta, já nem Diana se encontrava no quarto, ontem deviam ser uma duas da manhã quando eles regressaram aos dormitórios, e Inês começou a lembrar-se, ainda que vagamente do que havia acontecido.

_- Tudo começou a milhares de anos, quando Merlim declarou que os feiticeiros que possuíssem estas características seriam merecedores de uma…_

_- De uma, o quê? – Perguntou já Harry inquieto – Hermione, fala…_

_- De uma maldição que apenas terá dois caminhos, ou o da felicidade eterna, ou o da morte prematura._

- Bom dia. – Foi com a voz de Hermione que Inês regressou à Terra, e começou a pensar a mil à hora.

- HERMIONE! EU JÁ SEI! – Inês declarou – O Dumbledor!

Inês explicou então calmamente, a sua ideia à Hermione. Dumbledor era o que costumava sempre dizer "que o amor vence a mais negra das magias" então ele deveria saber como e porque de estas marcas se encontrarem ali, e como faze-las desaparecer dali.

- Não é muito arriscado! Nós temos de primeiro fazer uma pesquisa na biblioteca, vêm, à esta hora não está lá ninguém…

Algumas horas mais tarde…

- Diana Bellatrix Black. – A voz da mãe ecoou preocupada por toda a sala comum dos Gryffindor, e ao encontrar a filha, abraçou-a fortemente.

- Mãe! – Ela tentava a todo o custo perceber o que se estava a passar, mas não tinha encontrado uma explicação razoável até então. – Mãe, o que aconteceu?

Bellatrix recompôs-se e os três (Sirius, Bella e Diana) recolheram-se para um canto mais privado e Bellatrix começou.

- Eu sei que tu foste atrás do Voldemort, juntamente com os teus amigos – Diana abriu a boca para retrucar algo em contrário mas Bellatrix impediu tal acção – E tu vais me jurar que nunca mais isso te passa pela cabeça…

Diana respirou fundo, e tentou pensar, ela não gostava de quebrar promessa, mas também não gostava de mentir aos pais, mas isso parecia ser a única alternativa, então o pai falou.

- Diana, eu sei que tu não nos vais prometer isso! – Bellatrix parecia chocada, mas Sirius prosseguiu – Promete-nos então que vais ter cuidado, e que se te acontecer alguma coisa, tu chamas-nos imediatamente, ok?

Diana sorriu, ela sabia que o pai a entendia, e então abraçou-o, fortemente, com medo de o perder…

Sirius e Bellatrix, assim com Lily e James ficaram por Hogsmade até ao dia seguinte, quando voltariam para Londres.

Nessa mesma noite.

- Então é isso! – Declarou Sirius quando finalmente percebeu o que a mulher lhe tentava explicar. – O que a Diana quer é…

Na manhã seguinte

Sirius e Bellatrix já tinham tudo preparado para partirem novamente para Grimmauld Place, mas isso foi antes de uma coruja das neves, entrar pela janela do quarto deles…


	32. Chapter 32

Algumas horas antes…

- ENCONTREI! – Gritou Inês que rapidamente foi silenciada pelo grupo. Estavam todos na biblioteca, a procura de alguma informação que lhe fosse conveniente. Hermione estava rodeada de mais de quinhentos livros, que na opinião de Ron, ninguém lia há mais de mil anos, de tão empoeirados que estavam, Hermione por sua vez nem ligada, tirava freneticamente apontamentos e notas de cada livro de abria, enquanto os restantes continuavam a ler e ver se encontravam alguma coisa de interessante quanta a lenda de Merlim.

Inês estava juntamente com Gracie e Sofia, quando ela se viu atrás de uma prateleira um livro grosso e empoeirado com o título "Lenda Mágicas por Adalbert Jopking", num pagina que agora estava ruída por traças, podia ler-se "A última profecia de Merlim".

- ENCONTREI! ENCONTREI! – Inês disse quando todos se chegaram perto dele – Está aqui!

Draco pegou no livro, e analisou junto com os restantes, quando começou a ler em voz alta a passagem "Há mais de mil anos, no último dia em que a luz dos seus olhos viveu, Merlim disse que o maior feiticeiro devia possuir algo mais que todos os demais (…) _**A última gota do sangue mais puro do seu eterno inimigo, a alma de um inocente e a luz da verdadeira sabedoria**_"

- Então é isso, eu sabia que conhecia isto de algum lado… A avó falava disso no livro!

- Qual livro? – Perguntou Inês – O livro… não! Nós não devíamos!

- O livro do Toujour Pur! – Declarou Draco – É esse o livro de que vocês estão a falar! Esse livro não devia estar destruído? Eu pensei que a avó o tinha destruído quando antes da morte do avô!

- Não é bem assim! Acho que ela deu a tia Andromeda… Ela era a primogénita dos Black, a mais velha… E eu acho que depois a minha mãe lho pediu e ela acedeu, mas sempre com a condição de que de que ela não usa-se os feitiços que lá existiam, nem que disso dependesse a vida da humanidade, a minha mãe diz que eles são muitos perigos, demasiados ne…

- Negros… _**"As Black as name"**_ – Inês e Draco disseram em coro, juntamente com Diana.

- Perá lá! – Harry parecia ter se perdido a meio do discurso – Afinal o que é que isto tudo têm a ver com a vossa família.

- Os Black são uma família de feiticeiros muita antiga, que desde de sempre prezou a linhagem pura, e por isso somos detentores de um sangue com uma pureza raríssima, que muitas outras família invejam, por isso os Black são bastante cobiçados para casamentos. - Os olhares de Inês e Draco cruzaram-se no exactamente momento em que Diana proferiu isto… - E devido a isto e a milhares de coisas, a nossa família fez um livro, intitulado "Livro Negro", neste livro estão para além de factos relacionados com a história da família Black, vários feitiços e poções, que foram criadas por nós ou que são de magia negra muito rara e antiga. Este livro sempre pertenceu a família, ou melhor a mulher Black mais antiga que estivesse viva. Contudo, na primeira guerra de feiticeiros, depois da morte da minha avó, o livro foi destruído, supostamente, uma vez que Voldemort queria deitar a mão ao livro, por causa de um encantamento muito especial.

- Qual encantamento? – Sofia quebrou o silêncio que se fazia – De que encantamento estaria o Voldemort interessado ao ponto de desperdiçar a única oportunidade de viver?

- É o encantamento _Vanniuls Encantatuos, _e reza a lenda que este feitiço faz com que qualquer homem que esteja no leito da sua morte recupere, mas apenas se o se sangue for suficientemente forte para se reerguer da senhora da morta.

- Mas o que é que o Vanniu… qualquer coisa, têm haver com Merlim… - Perguntou Ron

- Sim, que é que isso têm haver? – Reafirmou Draco – Não faz sentido.

- Não sei ao certo, mas eu tenho a certeza que se eu encontrar o livro, irei conseguir alguma coisa… para além disso as férias da pascoa começam já para a semana, o que significa que sexta-feira partimos para casa.

- Ferias… finalmente férias!


	33. Chapter 33

Dois dias depois, chegava finalmente o tão esperado dia, Diana em enfim tinha convencido a prima, Inês, a ir passar as férias de pascoa com ela… sob o pretexto de procurarem o livro.

Estava todos juntos numa cabine, conversando, Diana estava encostada em Harry rindo dos comentários parvos de Ron sobre quanto Hermione era estranha por ter saudades dos teste "Sinceramente Hermione, aposto que dormes a sonhar com os próximos testes!", Draco por sua vez vazia festas suavemente no cabelo de Sofia, que estava deitada com a cabeça no seu colo, e ela tal como os restantes ria de tudo o que se passava.

Gracie tinha saído a pouco para ir ter com namorado, que já não dava atenção há mais de um mês, e não queria ir para férias chateada com ele. Mas tirando isso, tudo parecia ir de vento em popa, e Harry e Ron já tinham aceitado Draco, embora Harry ainda não gosta-se muito dele namorar com a irmã, mas podia ser pior, Draco revelou-se uma pessoa até mais fácil do que seria de esperar, além disso tinha dado uma grande ajuda nisto do Voldemort e da maldição e praticamente salvará a vida a Diana, naquele dia em que ela havia desmaiado…

- Então vamos recapitular o que vai ser feito durante estas férias? – Começou Sofia – A Hermione vai ficar com aquele livro sobre antigas magias e ver se encontra algum anti-feitiço que nos permita combater o Voldemort, vocês as duas – Disse apontando para Inês e Diana – Vão encontrar o livro negro e ler e tirar o máximo possível de informação acerca da lenda que envolve Merlim, e sobre aquele feitiço que o Voldemort quer, quanto a mim e ao Harry, vamos fazer poções curativas para curar todos os ferimentos que possamos ter. Ron tu vais tentar saber junto do teu pai ou do teu irmão, se o ministério tem alguma informação sobre isto e tu Gracie vais pesquisar sobre feitiços defensivos assim como tu – Ela apontou para Draco – E quero lá saber se é ou não magia negra, eu prefiro usar magia negra a estar morta, alguma objecção?

Ninguém disse nada, alguns assustados, tal como Hermione e com Ron, ou até Inês, os restantes já calculavam tal.

Alguns segundos depois, Inês rompeu o silêncio que pairava ali.

- Diana, sempre falaste com os teus pais… tu sabes que eu não quero incomodar! – Ela disse meio apreensiva – Eu falei com o meu pai e ele vai-me buscar uma semana antes do final das férias, para passarmos algum tempo juntos.

- Se tu o queres! – Ela sorriu a prima – Para além disso os Black vão ter uma estúpida reunião de família!

- Vamos o quê? – Draco Malfoy rompeu num tom de exaspero – Lá vamos nós outras vez, detesto reuniões de família!

- Vocês sabiam! – Inês disse – O meu pai falou-me qualquer coisa sobre isso – Ela suspirou – Disse que em principio tinha de ir, tem qualquer coisa a ver com uma herança deixada, e com… esquece, acho que nem percebi! Mas pensei que tu não fosses…

- Quem me dera, mas não! – Ela levantou-se tentando imitar a mãe num tom autoritário – Todos os Black devem comparecer, e a minha mãe é uma Black e orgulha-se disso, acredita que ela mais parecida com os Black, do que parece, aquele feitiozinho dá comigo em doido!

Ambas as Black riram a bandeiras despregadas e lembrando-se de como até eles tinham um feitio muito complicado, e Diana então tinha de aturar o feitio da mãe, principalmente quando esta estava em dia não, até o pai costumava fugir dela, era simplesmente insuportável, quem a aturar era na maioria das vezes o elfo lá de casa, aquilo era uma cena engraçada, o velho elfo da família, fazendo profundas vénias à grande Bellatrix Black, o nariz enorme roçando o chão, enquanto ela o mandava tirar os gnomos do jardim em pleno inverno…

E entre conversas animadas e risos, Diana e os amigos, ouviram a buzina do trem, que anunciava a chegada a plataforma 9 e ¾, porque ali estavam eles, prontos para mais umas belas duas semanas de férias, tanto merecidas

Diana rapidamente avistou o pai e mãe, ao fundo, junto a eles, podia-se ver Regulus e Narcissa, discutindo qualquer coisa acerca da filha, Regulus acusava-a de ser irresponsável, de não saber ser mãe, enquanto ela, indignada com o que ele dizia, argumentava que amava a filha, mas havia condições que não lhe permitiam ter Inês junto a si, com muita pena dela. Só quando Inês se aproximou, é que eles deram pela presença da filha, e rapidamente o pai pega nela ao colo e beija-lhe a testa docemente, enquanto a filha sorri, feliz.

- Pensei que não estivesses cá? Eu avisei-te de que iria passar as férias com a Diana, não avisei… - Ela sorria francamente, e Narcissa depois de ela própria ter o filho nos braços, viu aninhar-se nos seus lábios um sorriso que ela não controlava. Cumprimentou Inês, que tal como o pai, lhe beijou a testa, e perguntou como estava.

Diana, depois de ela própria abraçar Sirius e Bellatrix, observou a prima, e podia jurar que nunca vira um sorriso tão grande nos seus lábios, ela podia apostar sem medo de perder que Inês sorria feliz, sem as constantes saudades e preocupações, que tinha.

Cada um despediu-se dos amigos, e tal como estava combinado, Inês foi para Grimmauld Place com a prima e com os tios, juntamente com o pai, que ao que parecia ficaria ali, com ela durante as férias, enquanto o resultado da tal herança não fosse resolvido.

**Meio tosco eu sei… mas esta história, eu comecei a escreve-la com 14 anos e agora, quase 4 anos depois, não consigo encontrar um fim, por isso, vou ter de a adiantar um quarto ou cinco anos, para que tenha algum sentido.**

**Por isso, deverei terminar este fic e na continuação terá lugar cinco anos mais tarde com todos eles no sexto anos, onde as amizades são bem diferentes, e mais complicadas…**

**Bjs **

**SofiaBellatrixBlack**


	34. Chapter 34

Três dias, três longos dias, que tanto Inês, quanto Draco e Diana, passaram com o nariz enfiado nos livros, livros empoeirados, velhos e totalmente inúteis, com Draco dizia constantemente, sempre que abri um livro e o que via era folhas e folhas de história das famílias de sangue puro ou de vez em quando, algum informação relativa a factos históricos.

- Pelo menos sempre que algum professor nós pedir um trabalhos sobre a convenção de feiticeiros que decretou o secretismo, podemos sempre basearmo-nos neste _fantástico _livro que fala tim-tim por tim-tim tudoooooooooooo, mas quando eu digo tudo é mesmo tudo…

- Calma Draco. – Pedia Inês – Nós vamos encontrar alguma coisa, é preciso ter paciência e trabalhar com afinco, apenas isso.

- Oh, pela tanga de Merlim – Após esta pequena afirmação Diana manda uma gargalhada sonora da cara indignada de Inês pelo comentário. – Pareces a McGonnald a falar… eu estou de férias e a última coisa que quero é ouvir-te falar como um professor.

Mais gargalhadas, era o que se ouvi no andar de cima de Grimmauld Place, que naqueles últimos dias parecia ter ganhado uma outra vida, havia constantemente barulho e movimento, o elfo doméstico parecia ter tido o seu trabalho triplicado, mas o velho elfo parecia mais feliz que nunca por ali ter a antiga família Black.

Era praticamente horas de almoço, quando os três desceram para a sala ao encontro de Bellatrix e Narcissa que conversavam sobre algo sentadas junto a lareira, agora apagada, Andromeda que entretanto chegará dava ordens ao elfo, enquanto por vezes repreendia a irmã pela falta de "tacto" para com as criaturas, naquele caso os elfos, Bellatrix contudo limitavam-se a rir bem alto da cara dela, e a continuar a conversa com Narcissa, sobre algo importante, que Andromeda parecia não quer saber, ou até já conhecer o motivo de conversa.

- Mãe, onde esta o pai? – Diana perguntou assim que chegou a sala, observando apenas esta rodeada pelas suas tias

- Sabes querida, essa é uma pergunta que podes fazer directamente a ele, pois ao que parece nem se deu ao trabalho de informar onde ia.

Diana calou e não retorquiu mais nada, virou-se para os primos, e avançaram em direcção a uma pequena sala, com apenas uma mesa, que estava deserta.

Inês fechou a porta e lançou um feitiço de imperturbalidade e um _Abaffiato_, o que lhe permitiam discutir mais uma vez possibilidades e mandarem uma carta aos amigos, avisando sobre como estavam indo as coisa, e das poucas ou praticamente nenhumas novidades que tinha conseguido.

O almoço foi o rápido possível para os três que tinham quinhentos livros a espera para serem lidos. E as tantas da madrugada é que finalmente resolveram ir dormir, já que pouco ou nada encontraram referente ao livro do Toujour Pur, ou a lenda de Merlim.

Na manhã seguinte, Diana decidiu seguir uma técnica um tanto ou quanto arriscada, iria abordar o pai (sim porque abordar a mãe era praticamente dizer-lhe que estava a arriscar a vida por causa do Voldemort).

- Bom dia Papá.

Ela sentou-se ao colo dele, e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, sorrindo inocentemente. Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda e beijou-lhe a testa, Diana apenas sorriu.

E ao fim de muitas horas e de tentativas de descobrir a verdade, Sirius lá se descaiu, sem sequer notar. O livro do Toujour Pur estava na cave, escondido, e apenas alguém que realmente precisasse dele o poderia encontrar, para além disso apenas se abriria quando o sangue de um dos Black toca-se a fechadura mágica.

- NA CAVE… TU POR ACASO SABES O QUE LÁ PODE EXISTIR, OS BLACK NÃO BATEM BEM, MUITO MENOS OS NOSSO AVÓS, E TU QUERES ENTRAR NUMA CAVE QUE ESTA FECHADA A CHAVE À SECULOS, PARA IR BUSCAR UM LIVRO, TU ÉS LOUCA.

- Sim querida prima, eu sei que por vezes posso parecer louca, mas é como tu dizes "Os Black não batem bem…" e eu sou uma Black, ora soma dois mais dois, vá lá, eu juro que não é difícil.

- Chega de sarcasmos, sim, porque eu estou sinceramente farta de sarcasmos, ironias e meias palavras.

- Muito bem… - Diana disse já semi irritada com aquela preocupação parva da prima. – Ficas aqui, que eu e o Draco – Ambas olharam para o único rapaz da sala, que acenou em concordância – Vamos até lá.

- Ora, era o que mais faltava, eu vou, porque doidos varridos com são os dois ainda se matam e eu é que fico com a consciência pesada, por isso eu também vou.

Diana sorriu, com aquele sorriso tão próprio dos Black, e os três combinaram fazer isso, no dia seguinte, de manhã, quando todos os adultos saíssem para tratar lá daquilo da herança.


	35. Chapter 35

Talvez tudo aquilo fosse errado, mesmo aos olhos deles, mas não tinham escolha, não havia escolha, porque tal como Hagrid dizia, o que tem de ser tem muita força, e tem de ser feito. E aquilo tinha de ser feito, não havia mais nenhuma volta a dar, não podiam voltar para trás.

Diana seguia em frente, ela era uma lutadora, talvez porque ela era uma Black, mas todos eles eram, e ninguém era como ela, indestrutível, forte e sempre bela. Se calhar era por ser filha de quem é, afinal enfrentar o antigo clã Black nunca foi um passo fácil, muito menos inteligente. Diana sempre fora considerada por todos com habilidosa e com uma capacidade de distanciamento inacreditável.

Inês, caminhava ao lado do irmão Draco, eram ambos fisicamente parecidos, ambos com cabelos loiros, os de Draco eram contudo quase esbranquiçados enquanto os de Inês eram dourados tal e qual como os da mãe. Ambos com olhos azuis, um azul tingido levemente de verde, povoava o olhar dela, enquanto o dele era um azul frio. Inês era vista como a menina perfeita, doce, meiga, brilhante, calma, mas muitos tinham a tendência de esquecer-se que ela era uma Black, e tal e qual como todos os Black, tem um forte, no caso de Inês era sem sombra de dúvida a perspicácia, e como era óbvio, tal e qual como a prima, ela era extremamente habilidosa com a varinha, embora nela ainda existisse o medo de demonstrar isso, o poder dela. Draco por sua vez, era mais vezes visto como um Malfoy, manipulador, mas Draco, apesar de ser orgulhar de ser um Malfoy, era bem mais que isso, e ele por vezes até se espantava com o que fazia, não era tão bom como a prima e como a irmã, mas era bom, conseguia desenvolver feitiços mais avançados do que era de esperar, era determinado e como o sangue dos Black a correr-lhe nas veias, conseguia ser bastante frio e determinado, Draco, tal como Diana, tem um grande prazer em quebrar regras, arriscar, mas por vezes a vida não lhe corre muito bem… mas isso era outra conversa. E tal como Sofia diz "Foi a tua força que me fez apaixonar por ti"

Desceram até a despensa, enorme, cheia de armários empoeirados e como imensas garrafas empoeiradas na cozinha, do melhor vinho produzido por elfos em toda a Grã-bretanha.

- Bem aqui estamos nós, se algum de vocês quiser voltar para trás este é o momento, depois de entramos por este alçapão não temos como voltar para trás.

- Nenhum de nós, vai voltar para trás. Certo? – Draco disse enquanto Inês acenava com a cabeça. – Estamos nisto junto até ao fim.

- Muito bem – Diana disse acenando com a cabeça. – Vamos então começar. Inês trouxeste as poções para os ferimentos e contra venenos.

- Sim, aqui estão. – Ela abriu a mochila que trazia as costas – Trouxe também alguma comida, já que não sabemos o que nos vai acontecer.

- Ok… - Diana olhou-a com descrédito mais prosseguiu. – Varinhas?

- Á postos.

E então Diana abriu o enorme alçapão de madeira que se encontrava no coberto com uma enorme camada de pó, e os três desceram.

Bem, desculpem a demora, espero sinceramente que tenham gostado e please reviews.

SofiaBellatrixBlack


End file.
